


Acepto... ¿En serio?

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, HARD, JJ - Freeform, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Maculine Pregnant, Mpreg, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, PhichitChulanont, Seung - Freeform, Sex, Sex and the City - Freeform, Smut, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, adaptación, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Yuri y Otabek lo tienen todo, o eso creían hasta que el mundo se hace demasiado grande y uno de ellos no puede con eso.*Adaptación libre de la película "Sex and the City"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste esta historia que esta basada en una de mis películas favoritas, tendremos drama, amor y algo de sexo.

_-¿Hola?- preguntó con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Sus costillas le dolían por aquel golpeteo nervioso._

_-Dios, llevo llamándote por una hora ¿Por qué no respondes?_

_-¡Porque no sé dónde está mi teléfono!- gritó a punto de la histeria, dio dos respiraciones antes de volver en sí y preguntarle tranquilamente. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse -¿Dónde estás?_

_-Estaba enfrente, acabo de irme- y entonces sus latidos martillaron contra su pecho y su respiración se detuvo en una exhalación -Te juro que no puedo- lo sabía, sabía que le haría eso. Miró hacia enfrente notando como la mirada se le volvía borrosa, sus ojos se enjugaban de lágrimas. Sentía como si su corazón hubiese roto cada una de sus costillas._

_-No vendrá- susurró más para sí, el celular cayó a sus pies… así como su corazón._


	2. Mucho más

-Mi torre es más grande, tío- decía Mamoru, el primogénito de Víktor y Yuuri.

Yuri Plisetsky, se encontraba jugando con el pequeño platinado. Ahora, con 26 años, con menos flexibilidad, unos kilos de más así como centímetros de altura, el cabello a media espalda y más empatía por sus amigos, se encontraba en la cúspide de su vida, o eso pensaba mientras hacia una torre con piezas de lego.

-Así es Moru, es más alta.

-¿Y tío Beka?

-Salvando el mundo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, él es un héroe.

-Así es, y tú tienes un cerdo y un calvo por padres.

-¡Yurio!- gritó Yuuri desde la cocina, el rubio y el pequeño peliplateado sonrieron, Yuri se levantó para ir hasta el nipon quien se encontraba cocinando.

-Dime que es katsudon.

-Sabes que siempre que nos visitas lo preparo, ¿Lo quieres para llevar?

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina- dijo el ruso tomando una de las galletas de arroz que Yuuri había preparado.

Otabek entrenaba cada tercer día ya que seguía patinando, mientras él había llegado a la cúspide de su vida, en donde el patinaje había significado todo, hasta que algo más lo hizo, más bien alguien.

-Eh… ¿Yurio?

-¿Qué?

-Este descanso que hiciste en tu carrera, ¿Aún lo mantendrás?

-Me agrada, katsudon, ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya ha pasado tiempo, casi desde que Mamoru nació.

-Tres años en los que he sido más feliz que nunca, mi abuelo hubiese querido que disfrutara mi vida y mi vida es a lado de Beka, el patinaje me llevó a él, además de eso, cuatro medallas que me costaron sudor y sangre, Yuuri, lo sabes bien.

-Sí, así es- respondió el azabache meditando las palabras del rubio, sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre estaba hablando en serio.

Yuri había dejado el patinaje, un “descanso” había dicho. Había descubierto que el diseño de ropa era una pasión oculta, así que cuando le ofrecieron lanzar uniformes de patinaje bajo su nombre no se negó y poco a poco fue inmiscuyéndose en ese mundo hasta que sacó su propia marca.

-Por cierto, te necesito de modelo de nuevo, ya sabes, por las tallas grandes- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras Yuuri le torcía los ojos -Sólo bromeo katsudon, estás más delgado que nunca, y eso que cargaste con el pequeño monstruo.

-¡Yo!- gritó el pequeño ante el apodo que el rubio acostumbraba a decirle y quien se alzó de hombros ante la mirada acusatoria de Yuuri.

-Bien, volviendo a tu pregunta, el patinaje me dio muchas satisfacciones y por eso mismo, no quiero perder mi dignidad en la pista cuando me rompa algún hueso por mi vejez, como el calvo.

-No lo llames así- rezongó Yuuri ante el apodo de su esposo, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa -Bien y ¿Qué opina tu novio de esto?

-Él me apoya, le agrada el tiempo que ahora tenemos para nosotros y a mi también.

-Te lo digo porque Víktor está pensando en ofrecerle un trabajo como instructor en el Ice Castle ¿Qué opinas?

-Se lo comentaré, quizá lo acepte cuando el calvo se rompa la cadera- sonrió el rubio mientras el azabache rodaba los ojos. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba estar en su compañía, en realidad disfrutaba estar con él, Viktor y JJ, el imbécil que después de perder bajó de su pedestal y se convirtió en una persona tratable.

El rubio sonreía pensando en ello mientras jugaba con algunas de las verduras que Yuuri cortaba, no le agradaba hablar de su vida personal, pero con Yuuri parecía fluir con naturalidad.

-Por cierto, iremos a ver un nuevo departamento.

-¿Otro? Pensé que habían desistido de eso.

-No, llevamos diez años durmiendo en dos departamentos, se está haciendo incómodo.

-Me agrada que estén dando este paso, pensé que nunca crecerías- bromeó el nipón.

-Y yo pensé que algún dejarías de crecer- respondió el rubio tomando el vientre de Yuuri pellizcándolo para después salir disparado hacia la puerta.

-Me voy, salúdame al calvo, adiós monstruo.

-Adiós, tío Hada- grito el pequeño peliplateado de ojos de cielo haciendo cabrear a Yuri con ese tonto apodo que detestaba.

-¡Te odio, katsudon!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Yuuri con una sonrisa.

\------------------------------

Después de revisar algunas cosas en la oficina de su empresa, la cual llevaba el nombre de su abuelo; quedó con Otabek en aquél departamento que tanto les había gustado en el anuncio, era el número cinco que visitaban y quizá ésta vez era el de la suerte.

Tomó su paraguas por las lluvias que azotaban en esa época del año, su abrigo y su mochila, se despidió de sus empleados y salió a la calle, por suerte, aquel departamento sólo quedaba a dos calles de su oficina.

-¿Número?- dijo Otabek llegando hasta él después de aparcar su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

-Cinco- sonrió Yuri dándole un casto beso en los labios, Otabek tomó su mano y caminaron bajo la sombrilla -¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-La flexibilidad no es lo mío y Yakov cada vez es peor.

-Es la edad, al menos no te tocó la menopausia de Yulia- se quejaba rodando los ojos recordando el infierno que había vivido con aquella mujer que era casi su madre, Otabek lo miró sonriendo, sabía lo que su novio había padecido.

-¿Cómo te fue con Yuuri y Víktor?

-Sólo estaba el cerdo y el pequeño cerdo, me dio katsudon.

-Adoro su katsudon.

-Me adoras a mí- decía el rubio haciendo que el kazajo asintiera sonriendo y besara sus labios rosados. Unos minutos despues estaban frente al edificio de su futuro sueño -Llegamos, cielo.

-Bien ¿El cinco de la suerte?

-El cinco de la suerte- respondió cerrando el paraguas y entrando al edificio, uno muy lujoso por cierto. Marcaron el piso 15 y al salir fueron recibidos por su agente bienes raíces

-Intenté llamarlos, este es el peor de todos- decía el hombre un tanto cabreado, la pareja se asomó a lo que era el departamento.

-Nuestra habitación es más grande que esto.

-La caja de arena de Potya es más grande que esto- secundó Yuri viendo que ese lugar en verdad era el peor de todos y no sólo por el espacio, parecía un poco viejo e incluso olía a viejo -Es tan viejo que apesta a Yakov o a Víktor- Otabek sonrió negando y saliendo del lugar hacia el elevador -¿Número seis de la suerte?- preguntó torciendo el gesto.

-Sí, me gusta el número seis- aceptó

-Les ofrecen algo más, aún no está a anunciado pero está libre- la pareja enseguida se miró con un brillo de esperanza.

-Vamos- dijeron al unísono y enseguida observaron al agente apretar el botón de PentHouse en aquel cubo metálico.

-¿Cuánto más nos costará?- preguntó el rubio en cuanto vio aquello.

-Mucho más- se limitó a decir aquel hombre, uno segundos después caminaban por un pasillo más lujoso y una vez que las puertas se abrieron ante ellos en sus rostros se dibujaron un par de sonrisas.

-Esto es mucho más- Yuri entró al lugar, era enorme, en verdad lo era, repleto de ventanales dejando entrar una enorme cantidad de luz.

-¿Es más grande que nuestra habitación?

-Es hermoso- susurró fascinado con ese lugar, además de que tenía una terraza preciosa donde un árbol crecía en medio. Se acercó hasta la moderna cocina que era tan enorme como su habitación y eso si era una comparación real -¿Quieren pirozhkis?- sonreía el rubio desde la barra hacia sus acompañantes, Otabek le sonrió para dirigirse al agente.

-¿Por qué esta libre?

-Un feo divorcio.

-Yo no podría pelear viviendo aquí- dijo el rubio paseándose por el lugar, Otabek sólo sonreía ante la felicidad de su novio. Miró al agente quien parecía satisfecho, se sonrieron y el kazajo asintió.

-¿Qué le parece, joven Plisetsky?

-Que es la mierda más increíble del cielo de los bienes raíces.

-En ese caso, bienvenido a tu casa- dijo el kazajo acercandose a su novio tomandolo por la cintura, Yuri lo miró asombrado.

-Beka, ¿Podemos costearlo?

-Yo me encargaré- respondió sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba al agente para preguntar por los trámites de aquél lujoso lugar.


	3. ¿Diamante? El más grande

-“Yo me encargaré”, sólo así, como si se ofreciera a pagar la cena- se quejaba el rubio mientras comía junto a Yuuri, JJ y Phichit, que eran aquellos a los que consideraba amigos.

Sus vidas también eran diferentes ahora, Víktor y Yuuri compartiendo su vida en matrimonio con un hijo y dueños del Ice Castle de Japón así como el de uno nuevo en Rusia, donde Víktor fungía como entrenador infantil.

-Tiene una herencia millonaria cielo, ¿Qué esperabas?- hablaba Yuuri como si de una obviedad se tratase, y así era.

-¿Así que él lo compró y vivirás con él?

-Así es Phichit, juntos por fin después de diez años- respondió Yuri al tailándes, que ahora estaba casado con quien menos imaginó, con Christophe Giacometti además de que se encargaba de montar espectáculos internacionales sobre hielo y fotógrafo en sus ratos libres.

-¿Y es de él pero conservarás tu departamento?

-Aún no lo sé, supongo que venderemos ambos, algo con lo que nos sintamos cómodos.

-Phichit sólo quiere asegurarse de que estás siendo listo- dijo Jean secundando al tailandés que parecía un poco intrigado con la noticia de Yuri.

El canadiendse que se había unido al séquito de Yuri bajo la mirada extraña de todos, era un buen chico cuando no estaba compitiendo y que, diez años después, permanecía comprometido con Isabella, quien dirigía a las JJ Girls y era modelo de medio tiempo, incluso había trabajado para Yuri.

-Soy muy listo, tanto que los convencí a todos de que Rusia era un buen lugar para vivir- decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba un poco de pasta a la boca.

-Yo vivo aquí por Víktor.

-Deja de mentirte, katsudon- bromeó Yuri con media sonrisa mientras le enviaba un beso al aire.

-Por cierto Yuuri, ¿Cómo está Víktor?- continuó Phichit ahora sirigiendose a Yuuri.

-Feliz, parece que siempre quiso ser entrenador, y ahora que hablamos de eso, Yuri ¿Se lo dijiste a Otabek?- todos miraron al nipón con una interrogante en el rostro -Víktor le ofreciño trabajo en el Ice Castle.

-No, aún no se lo comento, en la noche lo haré, ayer estábamos ocupados en el cielo.

-¿Sexo?- soltó Jean con una sonrisa perversa.

-Mi nuevo hogar, idiota- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Comentáselo, también queríamos integrar a Minako en el Ice Castle de Japón, creo que es tiempo de que regrese a la vida- el rostro de los tres se ensombreció bajo la tristeza.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el tailandés.

-Mucho mejor o eso dice mi madre, al menos ya no vive de sake.

-Aquí vivía de vodka- todos asintieron cuando Jean habló -Fue un gran gesto el que tú y Víktor la tuviesen en su hogar.

-Es como una hermana para mí, en verdad me dolió verla así.

-Si se hubiese casado ¿Sería diferente?- preguntó Phichit ante la mirada atenta de Yurio.

-Al menos se hubiese quedado con la mitad de todo.

-Debe ser horrible llegar a tu casa y que no te dejen entrar, se quedó sin nada, después de tantos años con ese tipo.

-Es una chica lista Jean, pero se enamoró- concluyó Yuuri mientras el ruso se entretenía con su comida, ajeno a la plática pensando más en su situación.

\---------------------------------------

Por la noche fue al departamento de Otabek, estaban preparando pirozhkis para la cena, los favoritos de ambos, el rubio los preparaba mientras el kazajo hacia ensalada.

-Oye, Beka, he estado pensando en vender mi departamento y poner dinero para el nuevo- decía mientras freía los bollos rusos.

-¿Por qué? Sé perfectamente que puedes ayudarme a pagarlo pero no tienes que vender tu departamento.

-Lo sé, es sólo que hay bastante espacio en el nuevo, además quiero que hagamos una vida, que sea nuestro, no es conveniente que conserve el mío si ya tendremos uno para los dos.

-Y lo compré para los dos, Yura- dijo Otabek con media sonrisa.

-Exacto, tú lo compraste, significa que es tú casa y si algo llegara a pasar…

-¿Qué va a pasar?- interrumpió el kazajo dejando de hacer lo que hacía mirando a su pareja algo extrañado.

-No lo sé Beka, no estamos casados, no tengo derecho legal- aceptó Yuri con cierto pesar.

-¿Quieres casarte?- Yuri dejó lo que hacía para mirar al kazajo con la boca entreabierta.

-Bueno…yo…no creí que eso fuera una opción- y era cierto, jamás habían hablado de ello, Otabeñ no se lo había comentado y él tampoco había pensado en casarse.

-¿Y si fuera una opción?

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?- aquella pregunta podía tener dos connotaciones ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no era tan mala idea, después de todo llevaban saliendo por diez años y viviendo “juntos” por ocho, parecía ser tiempo de dejar esas niñerías.

-No me importaría casarme contigo, cielo.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Te quiero a ti.

-Entonces ¿Nos casaremos?

-¿Quieres un diamante?

-El más grande- sonrió Yuri yendo hacia Beka para abrazarse a él, el kazajo besó la frente de su amado. Iban a casarse, quizá en su fuero interno siempre había deseado aquello, una fiesta privada, Yuri y él jurándose amor eterno frente a sus allegados, sí, era tiempo.

\---------------------------------------

Visitar a Yuuri era una costumbre del rubio, quien lo hacía un par de veces a la semana, además de que claro, adoraba al pequeño Mamoru, estaba agradecido de que vivieran en Rusia.

Estaban desayunando, Víktor, Yuuri y él, Mamoru estaba en el preescolar, así que aprovechaban para platicar, además de que tenía una noticia que darles.

-Yuuri me dijo que seguirás con tu descanso.

-Así es, la moda es lo mío y también te necesito como modelo de nuevo, el tema es “moda en la tercera edad”.

-¿En serio?- decía el peliplateado emocionado mientras su rostro se resplandecía con aquella sonrisa corazón.

-Me perturbas- susurró el rubio rodando los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de toronja, mientras Yuuri y Víktor hacían caras entre ellos de las poses que usarían para esa ocasión, porque sabían que esa era la forma del rubio para invitarlos como modelos en sus pasarelas.

-La otra noche Beka y yo hablábamos sobre lo del nuevo departamento, el vivir juntos y esas cosas de adultos así que tomamos una decisión.

-¿Tendrán hijos?

-No, katsudon, mi cuerpo es un templo.

-Un templo profanado por “San Beka”- bromeaba Víktor juntando sus palmas simulando una oración.

-Vaya, ahora bromeas de sexo conmigo.

-Ya eres un adulto.

-Basta, Beka y yo nos casaremos- soltó sin más.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Yuuri mientras Víktor escupía el contenido de su jugo sobre el suelo.

-Me dejaste sordo, katsudon- el ruso mayor miraba al rubio con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Es sólo que, ¡Yurio!- gritó de nuevo el azabache para ir hasta su amigo y tomarlo entre brazos mientras el rubio palmeaba su espalda con una cara de fastidio, aunque por dentro estaba feliz por la emoción de ambos.

-Felicidades, Yuri, los dos merecen esto, es decir diez años, no sé cómo pudieron esperar tanto, Yuuri y yo sólo salimos un año.

-No estaba en nuestros planes, es extraño, ahora que “boda” está en mi vocabulario, siento como si siempre hubiese deseado esto.

-Es igual con los hijos, te lo aseguro- dijo Yuuri sonriendo.

-No, gracias, eso no es lo mío.

-Igual que lo era el matrimonio- atacó Víktor sonriéndole de lado.

-Tsk, estabas mejor con el jugo en la boca.

-Mi pequeño Yuratchka- soltó ajeno a las palabras del rubio, estaba feliz por él.

-¿Debo decirle a los chicos?

-Se enterarán por Víktor de cualquier forma- dijo Yuuri sabiendo que su esposo no sabía guardar secretos.

-Bien, por cierto katsudon, serás mi padrino- y en ese momento, el azabache casi se desmayó de la emoción, jamás imaginó que Yuri fuese su amigo después del incómodo encuentro en el baño, después no imaginó que en verdad lo aceptara como parte de su familia y ahora menos que lo quisiera como padrino para su boda, era algo demasiado utópico y muy emocionante.

El rubio se levantó de la mesa mientras la pareja se miraba emocionada y comenzaban hablar de preparativos, Yuri negó escuchando algunas de las ideas y negó, aún no sabía cómo sería aquello, pero estaba seguro que Otabek querría algo pequeño.

Marcó en su celular el número de Jean quien ahora se encontraba en Canadá junto a Isabella en una clase de vacaciones.

-¿Leroy?

-Yuri-chan, qué sorpresa.

-Vuelves a llamarme así y te borraré de mis contactos.

-También me da gusto escucharte, ¿Sucedió algo?

-Beka y yo tomamos una decisión.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Se unirán a las JJ girls?- gritó el canadiense con bastante feliciades.

-¿Qué? no, idiota, no llamé para hablar de tu aburrido club de fans.

-Bien, la sugerencia sigue en pie.

-No, declino, como sea, Beka y yo hablamos sobre lo de mudarnos juntos…

-Sí, su hogar en el olimpo.

-No interrumpas- Jean esperó -Ahora que nos mudaremos juntos, pensamos en dar el siguiente paso y decidimos…casarnos.

Dijo al teléfono, ahora le había costado más creer en ello y no como una mala señal, si no que al decirle al canadiense una enrome sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Genial! Espero no permanezcan comprometidos por diez años.

-Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que Isabella no te haya escuchado- dijo el rubio con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Rezaré por Otabek.

-Compórtate como un adulto por una vez en tu vida, JJ.

-¿Otabek está de acuerdo?

-Él me lo propuso, Jean, por Dios.

-Bien, entonces me alegro por ustedes- soltó el canadiense no muy convencido con aquello.

-Te escuchabas más emocionado con el bronceado.

-Me conoces, Yura, no creo en el matrimonio, pero creo en ustedes así que, lo siento, parece que estoy en shock. Creí que jamás darían ese paso, es difícil de asimilar pero no me malinterpretes, me alegro, es sólo que creí que jamás ibas a casarte.

-¿Me pusiste en tu lista de “Nunca se casará”?

-Sí- dijo Jean y Yuri adivinó que estaba haciendo un puchero, sonrió.

-Bien, perdón por el enorme trabajo de retirarme.

-Es trabajo extra- bromeó el canadiense, Mu negó soriendo.

-Es que no es un cliché romántico, sólo somos dos adultos tomando una decisión.

-Bueno, estoy feliz por ti.

-Y una cosa más, quiero que ustedes sean mis padrinos ¿Qué opinas?

Jean lanzó un gemido apenas audible al escuchar eso de su amigo al igual que Víktor, era tan romántico y extraño a la vez de parte del rubio.

-Lo mismo que tú de las JJ Girls, doloroso e innecesario- el rubio rió ante aquello, Jean podía ser un verdadero dolor de muelas en ocasiones, pero lo quería.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos cuando vuelvas. Adiós- dijo Yuri antes de colgar, ahora tiempo de llamar a Phichit, y enseguida se arrepintió de no haber alejado la bocina del celular a tiempo -Y me quedé sordo- musitó mientras el tailandés gritaba emocionado.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estuviésemos juntos?!

-Deja de gritar roedor, quería darte la noticia ante de que sacaras tu estúpida cámara y tomaras fotos del momento.

-Eres modelo Yurio, estás acostumbrado a ello.

-Cobro por eso- Pichit rió para despuéss volver a gritar emocionado.

-¡Dios! Es increíble, Yurio, ¡Tú y Beka! Creo que estoy en shock.

-Háblale a Jean, quizá él te ayude con eso.

-La próxima semana que termine con este show no te escaparás de mi cámara.

-Prepara tu chequera, adiós.

\---------------------------------------

-JJ me llamó, parece emocionado, y ¿Por qué debo enterarme que Yuuri será tu padrino por Leroy?

-Lo siento cariño, fue la emoción de momento- decía Yuri recibiendo a Otabek en su oficina, el kazajo llegó hasta él para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y besar sus mejillas.

-Así que ¿Estás emocionado?

-No dije eso- negó el rubio sonrojado, Otabek sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con el pequeño tigre.

-¿Quieres encargarte de todo?

-¿Es una invitación?- sonreía Yuri jugando con el zipper de la chamarra de cuero del kazajo.

-Bueno, sabes que yo no podría hacerlo, tienes mejor gusto que yo y más imaginación.

Y sí, esa noche Yuri había aprovechado su imginacion y sacó el ajustado traje con el que se había lanzado como la nueva “estrella de rock” de patinaje. Y claro, el kazajo no espero para poder arrancárselo, con delicadeza para evitar estropearlo y usarlo de nuevo en alguno de sus juegos.

Besaba cada parte de Yuri, diez años y aun sentía que había sitios de la nacarada piel sin descubrir, sin ser profanados con sus labios, con sus manos, con su lengua. Yuri se debatía entre gemidos y gritos, podían pasar los años y cada vez que estaba con Otabek era como la primera vez.

Las fuertes manos del kazajo sujetaban su cadera mientras se movía en su interior con ímpetu, llevaban así un buen rato, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y estaba a punto de quedarse afónico de tanto gritar.

-Dios… Otabek… ¡Beka!- gritó Yuri terminando sobre las suaves sábanas de seda mientras Otabek gruñía terminando en su interior.

-Tantos años… y… y no puedo… acostumbrarme… eres enorme- suspiraba Yuri dejándose caer en la cama, el kazajo palmeó su muslo haciendo que el rubio gimiera y se hiciera a un lado para que su ahora prometido se acostara a su lado.

-¿No será que haces demasiados ejercicios de Kegel?- murmuraba Otabek contra el cuello del ruso quien parecía ronronear ante sus caricias.

-En parte, pero eso no resta que eres enorme- el kazajo soltó una carcajada para despues besar la frente de su amado.

-Te amo.

-Te amo más.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas organizar nuestra boda?- dijo Otabek después de reposar unos minutos.

-Mientras no me dejes en silla de ruedas para entonces sí.

-¿Tres meses?

-Tres meses- respondió el rubio sellando su pacto con un beso y nueva ronda de sexo, que era lo mejor que obtenía en el día.


	4. Matcha y fresa

-Y… 60 invitados.

-¿Sólo 60?

-Es una boda privada, Katsudon, que tu familia sea muy numerosa y sumando que Víktor adora acaparar toda la atención, tu boda será una exageración comparada con la nuestra.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió el japonés sonriendo mientras revisaba de nuevo la lista de invitados.

Se encontraban en el departamento del rubio, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el anuncio de su compromiso, las invitaciones ya estaban siendo hechas y el pequeño jardín donde sería ya lo habían reservado, definitivamente escoger a Yuuri como su padrino había sido una buena idea.

-Y ¿Qué usarás? Tenemos que comprar un traje, Yurio.

-Tsk, sólo observa- dijo el rubio sonriéndole malévolamente para después dirigirse a su armario y sacar un brillante y conocido traje -Usaré esto.

-¿Estás de broma?- preguntó Yuuri en cuanto vio el traje de Ágape, estaba seguro que tenía años que no veía aquel hermoso atuendo, y también estaba seguro que al larguirucho cuerpo de Yuri no le quedaría.

-Obviamente, Katsudon, aún no sé qué usar- resopló el ruso con cierta molestia.

-El señor ¿"Soy dueño de una empresa de ropa y además modelo” no sabe qué usar en su boda?

-¿Vergonzoso? Pues es la verdad, no sé qué diseñador va a vestirme- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras Yuuri rodaba los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Nos quedamos con 60 invitados?

-Sí, es más íntimo.

-No te gusta lo íntimo- Yuri le dedicó una mirada perversa haciendo que el nipón le arrojara la lista de invitados en el rostro.

-Oye, Yuuri, ¿Cómo supiste que Víktor era el indicado?- dijo con un tono algo más serio.

-No lo sé, supongo que cuando, literalmente no puedes estar sin esa persona, que la necesitas a diario, dormir y despertar con ella y…

-Bien, bien ya entendí que Otabek es el indicado.

-¿Me preguntas eso después de salir con él por diez años?- Yuri sólo se alzó de hombros mirando la lista de invitados.

-Y ¿Él qué ha dicho de la boda?

-No opina mucho, dejó que me encargara de todo.

-Se quiere ahorrar todo el número, bien por él, aunque tenemos poco tiempo para decidir qué usarás, bueno, ambos, ¿Por qué no usan algo de tu marca?

-Las invitaciones serán más elegantes que eso.

-Es tu empresa.

-Es mi boda, no un día cualquiera, debo llamar a muchas personas, ¿Dior o Armani?

-Debo hacerle el desayuno a Mamoru si no te importa, Lady Di-or- dijo Yuuri levantándose para hacerle de comer a su pequeño que en un par de horas regresaba del preescolar.

\---------------------------------

-Un pastel de matcha y chocolate.

-Yo quiero un cheesecake de fresa, gracias- decía Otabek entregándole a la mesera la carta, una bella joven quien le guiñó el ojo descaradamente antes de alejarse.

-Si yo fuera una chica quizá la hubiese molido a golpes.

-No saques las garras, gatito- sonrió el kazajo tomándole la nariz cariñosamente al rubio.

-Lo sé, tengo algo que ella no- musitó descarado.

-¿Personalidad?

-Y por eso te amo- una vez que sus postres fueron servidos, los compartieron dándoselos en la boca, pero en Yuri comenzaba a crecer una duda y el mayor lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Otabek, llevamos diez años juntos.

-¿Ahora tú me pedirás matrimonio?

-No, pero a este pastel lo haría- dijo el rubio tomando una enorme cucharada de su pastel llevándoselo a la boca, el kazajo se acercó para lamer la comisura de sus labios al dejar una pequeña mancha del betún.

-¿Decías?

-Llevamos diez años juntos, en algún momento dejamos de ser aquellos jóvenes, ahora somos adultos y seguiremos envejeciendo, ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Seremos sólo los dos, Otabek- dijo sabiendo que ninguno de los dos deseaba tener hijos.

-Llevamos diez años juntos y lo haría cien años más sólo por ver tus hermosos pucheros cuando te preocupas por algo o tus rabietas.

-¿Aunque tenga arrugas?

-Yo también las tendré así que si te sigo gustando así, acepto el reto- Yuri sonrió golpeando el hombro de su prometido, sí, Otabek era el indicado.

-¿Compondrías la música para la boda?

-¿Seguro?

-Sería algo hermoso.

-De acuerdo, pero será una sorpresa, la escucharás hasta el día de la boda.

-¿No fue suficiente con el departamento de lujo y el enorme diamante?- decía mostrando el dedo anular de su mano izquierda donde descansaba un anillo de un tamaño considerable.

-Por ti, nunca es suficiente- finalizó el mayor besando los labios del ruso, quien aun después de diez años, terminaba sonrojándose.

\---------------------------------

Unos días después, Phichit desayunaba con Chris, y mientras el tailandés hojeaba el periódico, el rubio alimentaba a los roedores, al gato y al perro que se asomaban debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ah!

-¿Amor?- preguntó Chris escuchando a su esposo gritar, no se había inmutado demasiado, era normal en Phichit, quien tomó una hoja del periódico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mostrándosela. Tenía que llamar a Yuri.

\---------------------------------

-“El ex patinador y empresario Yuri Plisetsky al fin se casará con el patinador Otabek Altin en otoño…”

-Nuestra boda está en la página seis- decía Yuri al teléfono mientras Otabek hacía una mueca confundido, estaban en su departamento desayunando cuando Phichit llamó y le dio la noticia la cual le leía por segunda vez.

-¿Quién lo puso ahí?- Yuri sólo se alzó de hombros escuchando por la bocina a su amigo quien parecía sonreír.

-“Ambos exitosos en la cumbre de sus carreras, recordemos que Plisetsky dejó el patinaje hace unos años para dedicarse a la empresa de la moda, mientras Altin permanece compitiendo y en su mejor etapa del patinaje, esperemos un final feliz para ésta hermosa pareja, al parecer alguien ya domó al Tigre Ruso” Yuri, qué emoción.

-No comiences a gritar Phi, gracias por la noticia, debo ir a golpear a JJ- dijo el rubio antes de cortar la llamada, estaba seguro que el canadiense había sido el gracioso y lo llamó.

-¿Página seis? ¿Te gustó tu regalo de bodas?- respondió el de cabellos oscuros esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿En serio, Leroy? ¿Alguien me domó?

-Fue idea de Isabella.

-Olvídate de compartir una portada conmigo.

-Ya, tranquilízate, les compondré una canción a ambos ¿Qué te parece?

-Beka se encargará de eso.

-Dije canción no música amigo, para la recepción.

-Bien, pero nada de “JJ Style” o te quemo en plena boda.

-Perfecto, ahora pon a Otabek a la bocina- Yuri rodó los ojos, no sabía realmente cómo sentirse con ello, estaba emocionado, su boda estaba en la sección de sociales del periódico de Moscú y además Jean les compondría algo para su boda y aunque jamás lo admitiría, el canadiense no cantaba nada mal.

-¡Hey! Héroe de Kazajistán, debemos organizar la despedida de soltero ¿No?- saludó el canadiense a su amigo kazajo.

-No me gustan los strippers.

-¿Y si es Yuri?

-Eso es para la noche de bodas.

-¿Qué tal alcohol, música y un poco de descontrol?

-Bien, pero estaremos todos y Yuuri debe inaugurar la primera botella- de pronto Yuri y JJ soltaron una carcajada al recordar a Yuuri pasado de copas.

-Como en la boda de Chris y Phichit- recordó el canadiense -De acuerdo, organizaré todo.

-Claro, dile a las chicas.

-Sí, claro, adiós chicos- se despidió Jean.

-Oye Beka, tú que ves a Mila, ¿Podrías invitarla a tu casa? Quisiera que me ayudara a organizar algunas cosas- dijo Yuri una vez que Otabek cortó la llamada, la realidad era que sabía que la pelirroja conocía de moda, ella le ayudaría a elegir sus trajes.

Se desconocía, jamás había pensado en el matrimonio y ahora fantaseaba con cada detalle, incluso quería pétalos cayendo del cielo y qué estupidez, agitó su cabeza negando levantándose para ir a la oficina.

\---------------------------------

-Hola Yuri, buen día- saludó Sala Crispino entrando a la oficina del rubio, ahora era la socia de Yuri, ambos habían descubierto su amor por la moda, lo mismo con Mila, pero ella aún no se decidía por entrar a la empresa.

-Sala, necesito la ayuda de Mila y tuya.

-¿Es lo que creo qué es?- preguntó la morena con unas sonrisa, sentándose ansiosa frente al rubio.

-¿Los trajes de boda?

-¡Sí! Ya tengo unos modelos.

-Lo sabía y por eso, fuiste la primera en saberlo, confió en ti.

-Pero, antes , te tengo una sorpresa, hablé con el editor de la revista Vogue y…

-¿Qué?

-Les comenté que si podían hacer un artículo de ustedes dos, pero los quieren en la portada, serán el artículo principal.

Y Yuri se quedó sin habla, esa era la revista más importante a nivel mundial, al menos de modas, pero todo lo que fuese importante fuera de la industria salía en ella, Víktor y Yuuri habían sido la portada y en su momento había pensado en lo exagerado que había sido aquello, ahora en verdad consideraba que era un gran idea.


	5. Sorpréndeme

Todos se habían reunido para una de las presentaciones de Otabek, estaban en un club nocturno privado donde el DJ Altin se luciría en la mesa de mezcla.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Otabek lo de la revista?- preguntÓ Víktor aprovechando un poco que el kazajo estaba ordenando todo para el evento.

-No, aún no, y ¡Dios! JJ, mastica bien, hasta acá puedo oír mugir a la vaca de tu boca- decía Yuri con una mueca de asco mientras el canadiense cenaba una hamburguesa.

-Muuuu.

-Oye Jean, ¿Vendrá Isabella?- preguntó Mila quien estaba con Sala, su novia junto a Yuuri y Víktor, Phichit con Chris y Georgi, que estaba casado con una linda chef llamada Sandrine que también lo acompañaba.

-No pudo, tuvo una reunión con sus amigas, pero invité a Seung.

-Siempre ha sido algo serio- Jean sólo se alzó de hombros mordiendo su hamburguesa. Yuuri y Víktor comenzaron a hablar con Phichit y Chris, los cuales estaban acomodando su agenda para poder asistir a la boda y los demás eventos ya que por las presentaciones del tailandés se complicaba un poco.

Mientras, Yuri esperaba ansioso la presentación de su prometido, siempre le había parecido sensual e incluso excitante mirarlo sobre el escenario.

En cuanto Otabek salió, los vítores por parte de sus amigos no faltaron, pero Yuri era una cosa aparte, se desgarraba la garganta apoyando a su prometido.

Era una mezcla que había escuchado bastante la última semana, pero escucharla ahora con Otabek y su rostro serio, las luces resaltando su hermoso perfil, su vestuario rebelde y todo el conjunto en sí lo hacían sentir orgulloso de que ese hombre fuese completamente suyo.

Cuando la presentación terminó, la cual fue un éxito, Yuri esperaba que el kazajo llegara hasta ellos para cenar, pero por alguna razón estaba tardando.

-Es increíble, lucía muy apuesto y concentrado- decía Mila con una sonrisa haciendo que Yuri asintiera.

-Lo sé, tiene el don- y sí, Yuri era bastante celoso con Otabek, pero como siempre lo decía “Mila era demasiado lesbiana” y Sala siempre la tenía a raya. De pronto, su celular vibró en su pantalón.

_“Sal, tienes menos de cinco minutos”_

Sonrió perversamente, se disculpó con sus amigos alegando que iría a buscar a su prometido, lo cual era cierto, lo que no sabían, es que no regresaría, ya se los explicaría después.

Cuando salió del lugar, el aire frío se coló por su piel, pero en cuanto vio a Otabek montado en su motocicleta, el frío desapareció.

-¿Te subes o no?- dijo el kazajo con una media sonrisa extendiéndole su casco. Yuri lo tomó y subió detrás de Otabek, abrazándose a su espalda y sonriendo tontamente, adoraba cuando lo sorprendía de esa manera.

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Otabek, y entonces Yuri vio el auto en el que habían ido al club.

-¿Cómo diablos es que llegamos en auto y regresamos en tu motocicleta?

-No preguntes- sonrió el kazajo tomando al rubio entre sus brazos llevándolo hasta el elevador del estacionamiento. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Yuri fue directo a la cocina, tomó una botella de vino y un par de copas.

-¿Vino?

-Te quiero a ti- respondió Otabek quitándose la chamarra acercándose a Yuri, quien destapó la botella de vino dándole un gran trago, en cuanto el kazajo lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo a él.

Yuri sonrió de lado y lo besó, compartiendo con Otabek un poco del vino, se besaron por unos minutos más hasta que se separaron buscando oxígeno, pero no del todo, el castaño bajó al cuello del rubio haciéndolo sonreír al besar esa sensible zona.

-El vino sabe mejor en tus labios- susurraba Otabek contra la blanquecina piel del ruso, quien le daba acceso directo alzando su rostro disfrutando de las atenciones de su prometido.

Y si lo habían hecho en todas partes de esa casa, _¿Por qué no repetir en la cocina?,_ pensaba el kazajo despojando de sus prendas al rubio, _¿Por qué demonios tenía que usar tanta ropa encima?_ Y al parecer Yuri vio su frustración al sonreír y alejarse un poco de él retirando poco a poco lo que estorbaba quedando sólo en un pequeño bóxer rojo y su playera de animal print, mientras Otabek se desnudaba rápidamente dejando sólo su slip negro.

Se besaron frenéticamente, podían pasar mil años y jamás se cansarían de sus pieles, de sus sabores, de la pasión que siempre los envolvía, porque si Yuri se había sentido excitado al ver a Otabek en el escenario y el kazajo se había sentido fascinado e invitado a una noche de desenfreno con sólo ver la mirada que su apuesto rubio le dedicaba.

Yuri sonrió tomando el aceite de oliva mientras Otabek, mostrando una erección considerable, bajó el slip liberando su miembro, el rubio vacío un poco de oleoso líquido en su mano para ir directo al miembro de su pareja y embadurnarlo todo.

Otabek jadeaba ante el tacto, lo caliente que se volvía el aceite al pasar por su miembro y el movimiento de Yuri de lubricarlo y masturbarlo al mismo tiempo.

Pronto el rubio se encontraba contra la barra de la cocina con una pierna sobre ella siendo embestido con ferocidad por el castaño, los gemidos, los jadeos, las palabras ininteligibles de ambos llenaban el lugar, y agradecían que no tuvieran tantos vecinos.

Yuri se sujetaba a la barra alzando el rostro en ocasiones y otras dejándolo contra la piedra fría, refrescando su caliente piel, el kazajo sostenía con fuerza la cadera del ruso, seguramente mañana tendría unas marcas amoratadas.

Cuando Otabek encontró la próstata de Yuri, este dio un grito ahogado comenzando a mover sus caderas al compás de los movimientos del castaño, quien cada vez más aumentaba la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas. Yuri se corrió manchando un poco la barra y el suelo de la cocina mientras Otabek, al sentir estrecharse a su novio, no le quedó más que llegar al orgasmo minutos después.

En su cama volvieron a hacerlo una vez más, porque si algo había que faltara en su relación eso era el sexo.

-Potya, bájate aún no dormiremos, ¿Cielo?- soltó Yuri bajando a su ahora ya mayor gata de la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el castaño quien acarició tiernamente los lechosos muslos.

-¿Sí?

-Sala tiene un regalo de bodas para los dos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Estaremos en la portada de Vogue- sonreía emocionado el rubio mientras Otabek hacía una mueca que Yuri no pudo decir si era una sonrisa o algo más -Creo que no escuchaste amor, estaremos en la portada de Vogue.

-Te escuché la primera vez, amor, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-En un par de días tendremos la sesión, ¿No es genial? Harán un artículo de nosotros y estaremos en la portada.

-Yuri…

-Ya sé que no te gusta la atención, pero hazlo por mí, sabes que ese es mi medio.

-Y el hielo.

-Sí también, pero vamos ¿Sí?

-¿No haremos un circo de todo esto?

-Sólo si eres un dulce y sexy payaso- decía Yuri sonriendo bajando hasta el rostro del castaño y besando la punta de su nariz.

-Mejor un domador de tigres- respondió el kazajo girándose y con eso dejando abajo a Yuri para comenzar con una tercera sesión y no precisamente de fotos.

\---------------------------------

-Sonríe, cariño- decía Yuri arreglándose el cabello para la sesión, estaban en una hermosa casa que la revista había alquilado. Yuuri, Víktor, Mila, Sala y Jean los acompañaban, lo cierto es que en ese momento no cabían las burlas, lucían tan bien juntos, igual que hacía diez años.

-Me agradan tus sorpresas, amor- musitó Otabek con un poco de malestar, jamás le había gustado la prensa, el medio artístico, las cámaras y la atención social, pero si su prometido deseaba eso, lo haría, aunque eso no significaba que lo disfrutara.

-No tardaremos demasiado, luces muy apuesto.

-¿Y por qué no trajes de boda?- preguntó Jean tomándoles una foto con su celular, después se la enviaría a Phichit quien no deseaba perderse nada de eso.

-Es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda, además aunque no fueran los mismos trajes, le restaríamos un poco de emoción.

-Por cierto Yuri, en unos días iremos a buscar lo que nos falta- dijo Mila y el rubio sonrió hacía su prometido quien sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza, ese hombre podía conseguir lo que fuera y el ruso sabía de lo que su amiga hablaba.

-Tú lucirías increíble incluso con una bolsa de papel encima.

-Sería práctico- susurró Yuri con perversidad gruñendo al final de la frase.

-No me provoques niño, terminemos con esto.

-Chicos, a sus lugares, y no crean que no los veo, aún no se me olvida la escapada que se dieron del club- decía Sala aplaudiendo para que se colocaran en sus lugares.

-JJ ¿No te dan ganas de dar el paso?- preguntó Víktor haciendo que Jean alzara los hombros restándole importancia.

-No lo sé, tal vez.

La sesión duró unas horas, entre bromas de los novios y de sus amigos, quienes tomaban fotos con sus celulares, Phichit por otro lado, sonreía en su celular al ver aquello, recordando cuando vivió aquel momento con su amado Chris.


	6. Colorear

-Creo que aún estoy deslumbrado de todos esos flashes.

-Valdrá la pena amor, te lo juro.

-Bien, sólo hice esto por ti Yura, sabes lo que opino de todo eso, creo que hasta…

-No, no, está bien amor, te agradezco de verdad el esfuerzo que hiciste, te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

Decía el rubio cargando bolsas con la cena, entraron al departamento del ruso, Otabek cargaba con Potya, a quien llevaban siempre de un departamento a otro.

-Tenemos bastante correo- dijo el kazajo dejando a la gata en el suelo y levantando una gran cantidad de cartas.

-¿De qué son?

-Admiradores, tuyo, tuyo, mío, tuyo, tuyo, mío- rezaba Otabek leyendo el remitente y el asunto, al finalizar, quedaron empatados en admiradores, además del gas y la luz.

-¿Alguna vez me has escrito una carta?

-¿Un post-it cuenta?

-Eres todo un romántico- decía Yuri con un deje de sarcasmo mientras sacaba las cosas para la cena.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, amor? No es mi estilo, las cartas eran para parejas separadas por miles de kilómetros y yo estoy aquí- dijo el castaño acercándose a Yuri para abrazarlo por detrás y besar su mejilla, su cuello y su hombro -Me haces demasiado feliz.

-Sí, sí, ponlo por escrito- sonreía Yuri tomando un poco de pasta de tomate embarrándola en la nariz de Otabek.

-Caprichoso.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, cielo.

\-------------------------------------

-Recuérdenme ¿Por qué tengo que verte entrenar?- preguntó Yuri con un café en la mano sentado en una de las gradas de la pista de hielo.

-Porque estamos esperando a tu prometido, Isabella no pudo venir y mis padres están de vacaciones- decía Jean sonriendo y jadeando por el esfuerzo, irían a comer después del entrenamiento, pero Otabek había ido a ver a Yakov y Yuri había pasado a su oficina por lo que quedaron de verse ahí.

Tomó un sorbo de su café desviando la mirada, ver al canadiense en el hielo no era tan genial como ver a Otabek y añadiendo que su acompañante no hablaba demasiado, el ahora nuevo amigo de Jean, Seung Gil Lee.

Se levantó del lugar para conocer un poco la relativamente nueva pista de hielo, siempre que acudía a alguna esperaba sentir un deje de nostalgia o melancolía pero jamás llegaba, sólo un dolor punzante en las cicatrices de sus pies.

Caminó por las gradas hasta donde había un par de puertas con una ventana oval, se asomó sigilosamente maravillándose con lo que sus esmeraldas veían.

En una pista de hielo había encontrado un enorme salón de fiestas, había sillas y adornos blancos con dorados, además de enormes arreglos de flores, estaba tan ensimismado viendo aquello que no notó cuando alguien se acercó para pasar.

-Lo siento- sonrió apenado a un joven que llevaba un arreglo de flores más, al parecer habría una fiesta ese día.

-Oye, Jean- dijo Yuri acercándose a la pista, el canadiense llegó hasta él -¿Qué es eso?

-Un salón.

-¿De quién es?

-De los dueños de la pista, por lo que sé y por lo que he visto es un lugar exclusivo- Yuri miró de nuevo hacía esa dirección con una sonrisa -En un par de horas cerraran la pista, por lo que te recomiendo que apresures a tu prometido.

-¿Exclusivo? Nada es exclusivo para Yuri Plisetsky, cariño- sonreía Yuri mirando de nuevo e elegante, bello y sobretodo un enorme salón, 60 invitados quedarían algo cortos ahí.

\-----------------------------------

-¿Aún no nos traen la cuenta?- se quejó Phichit con un deje de ansiedad mientras Chris lo miraba con algo de pasta en la boca.

-Relájate cielo, aún no termino.

-Debo trabajar en el nuevo espectáculo cuando llegue a casa.

-¿No puedes esperar a que termine?

-Estoy exhausto Chris, me despierto muy temprano.

-También yo, creo que necesitamos relajarnos un poco, amor- Phichit sólo rodó los ojos, cuando pensó hacía tantos años en hacer los espectáculos en hielo, nunca se imaginó lo difíciles y estresantes que resultarían, tomó un poco de su cappuccino antes de sacar su tarjeta de crédito.

-Tienes un poco de crema en el labio, amor.

-Siempre estás criticándome.

-Amor, ¿Quieres tener eso en el labio? Bien- sonrió tomando la taza de su esposo dándole un sorbo dejando espuma en el labio superior para después mirar a Phichit quien sonrió meneando su cabeza -¿Quieres decirme algo?- preguntó el tailandés se acercó hasta él inclinándose sobre la mesa besando los labios de su apuesto esposo, a veces era demasiado irritable y siempre se preguntaba _¿Cómo es que Chris lo soportaba?_

Y precisamente, ese amor que se profesaban se lo demostraron esa misma noche, Phichit se encontraba contra el colchón siendo penetrado lentamente por Chris, sus piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus alientos combinándose jadeando y gimiendo al unísono.

-Sí ¡Sí! ¡Chris!

-Espera…no termines…te quiero arriba.

-Sólo termina ya- jadeó y todo se esfumó, Chris lo miró confundido mientras el moreno trataba de controlar su respiración -Chris, debemos de levantarnos en cuatro horas.

-Jamás tenemos sexo y ¿Quieres terminar ya?- dijo Chris con reproche saliendo de Phichit.

-Chris, sí tenemos sexo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- Phichit miró hacia otro lado tratando de recordar, ahora que lo pensaba _¿Sí tenía sexo con su esposo?_ -Estaba nevando- musitó levantándose de la cama para ir al baño a limpiarse, amaba al tailandés pero a veces odiaba su trabajo y la atención que le ponía, la cual era mucha más que a él que era su esposo.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Con qué frecuencia tienen sexo?- preguntaba Phichit mientras comía con los chicos.

Había aprovechado que Chris estaba entrenando para platicar con sus amigos, aunque olvidaba que Yuuri y Víktor llevaban al pequeño Mamoru al no tener quien se los cuidara esa tarde.

-Sexo- repitió el pequeño mientras pintaba en su libro para colorear.

-Phichit, controla tu lenguaje- recriminó Víktor mientras Yuuri cubría las orejas de su pequeño.

-¿Qué? tiene tres, no sabe lo que significa, incluso yo que tengo 30 no sé lo que significa.

-Lo sé, pero él repite todo lo que oye- susurraba Yuuri mientras Jean rodaba los ojos.

-De saber que no podríamos hablar con libertad no le hubiese cancelado a Isabella.

-Ella te canceló, Leroy- respondiço Yuri quien ayudaba a Mamoru a colorear.

-Como sea.

-Podemos hablar pero usemos otra palabra- decía Víktor sonriendo.

-Bien, con qué frecuencia ustedes… ¿Colorean?- dijo Phichit diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Yo no me canso de colorear, podría colorear todo el día a todas horas, usaría todos los crayones de mi caja.

-¡Víktor!

-Es cierto, amor- Yuuri estaba tan rojo como una cereza mientras su esposo besaba sus mejillas.

-Claro, te encanta colorear, lo sabemos, viejo- dijo Yuri rodando lo ojos y sonriéndole con complicidad a Yuuri quien seguía bastante sonrojado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó el nipón desviando la atención de su vida sexual.

-Pues, anoche Chris y yo estábamos coloreando y yo estaba a punto de…

-Correrte.

-¡Jean!

-Lo siento Yuuri, no hay equivalente con colores- todos se asintieron de hombros dándole la razón.

-Y él quería cambiar de posición y dije “Hay que terminar ya”, él quería que durara más.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Pues para mí lo es Yuri, teníamos trabajo por la mañana.

-Yo también lo tengo Phichit, casi de tiempo completo, ve a Yuuri y Víktor tienen un hijo de tres años y colorean todo el tiempo- continuó el rubio.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos en una fase de no colorear, viene y va ¿No?

-Isabella y yo lo hacemos una o dos veces por semana.

-Genial, los heterosexuales tienen más sexo que yo, me siento peor.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- preguntó Víktor sorprendido por todo lo que escuchaba, él no podía estar sin Yuuri más de dos días.

-¿Después de ayer?, hace seis meses.

-No puede ser- soltó el rubio coloreando con Mamoru, ni siquiera miró al tailandés, de verdad que era demasiado.

-¿Parece mucho? Es un periodo de sequía.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Jean alzando ambas cejas -Oye Yuri, ¿Qué tal tu Otabek?

-Cállate JJ, eso no se pregunta.

-Todos dijimos, dilo- animó Phichit tratando de cambiar el tema o al menos desviarlo.

-No, pero les diré esto, cuando Beka colorea, nunca lo hace dentro de las rayas.

-¡Qué sucio!- sonrió Yuuri mientras los demás reían, incluso el pequeño Mamoru que al observar que todos reían, lo hizo también.


	7. Entre Dior y el sexo

Y Yuri tenía toda la razón en decir aquello, Otabek los había alcanzado a comer y después de ello irían a cenar.

El kazajo estaba cambiándose de ropa, mientras el ruso se bañaba, entonces se le ocurrió una idea nada inocente.

Yuri enjuagaba sus sedosas hebras doradas, ni siquiera escuchó cuando el cancel se abrió, cerraba los ojos dejando caer el agua sobre su rostro, entonces sintió como alguien cubría su boca pegándolo a la fría pared de mármol.

-¿Qué tal si mejor tú eres la cena?- Yuri giró su rostro aún con mano de Otabek sobre su boca, lo miró y asintió pegando su trasero al cuerpo del kazajo.

El castaño cerró la llave del agua para entonces mirar a su bello ruso, húmedo, con restos de agua cayendo por su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello sobre sus hombros mirándose más oscuro por el agua y ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y claro, la excitación mostrándose en su miembro semierguido.

Yuri pasó su lengua por el labio superior, puso su mano sobre su cuello bajando lentamente por su pecho y su abdomen, miraba todo el tiempo al kazajo quien comenzaba a respirar con dificultad al observar a su príncipe, siempre terminaba por sorprenderlo.

La mano del rubio llegó hasta su miembro el cual comenzó a masajear lentamente, acariciando la punta con sus dedos húmedos mientras su rostro comenzaba a descomponerse en placer.

El kazajo se acercó hasta él tomando su erección comenzando a mover su mano, lo cual era imposible de no hacer al ver a Yuri hacerlo. Sus erecciones se rozaron al igual que sus alientos, _¿En qué momento Yuri había crecido tanto?_ Y en todos los sentidos claro estaba.

Sus manos continuaban con el movimiento en sus erecciones mientras se miraban con lasciva, sus glandes se rozaban en ocasiones haciendo crecer más el deseo.

Entonces, Yuri se detuvo, sonrió y salió de la bañera, Otabek sonrió negando con un jadeo y lo siguió observando que se dirigía a la gran cama. El rubio se sentó en la orilla mirándolo con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos detrás de él, miró al castaño y con la mirada lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Que me hagas el amor hasta quedarme afónico- y con eso Otabek no dudó en acercarse hasta el rubio sentándose a su lado y besando sus tiernos labios.

Yuri lo miró para después bajar a su cuello succionando en su paso, besó y lamió las clavículas, pasó su lengua por uno de los pezones de kazajo y no esperó más, su rostro bajó hasta la potente erección del castaño haciendo que este gruñera en cuanto sintió la lengua de Yuri en su uretra.

Colocó sus manos en la rubia cabeza de ruso indicándole que lo metiera en su boca y Yuri no lo hizo esperar, sus labios cubrieron lo que se pudiera mientras su lengua jugaba y con su mano se ayudaba para seguir con el vaivén, Otabek cerraba los ojos gimiendo quedamente ante aquellas sensaciones, jamás se cansaría de la maravillosa boca de Yuri.

Llevó su mano al trasero del rubio para comenzar a masajear los tersos y bien formados glúteos, apretaba con fuerza haciendo que Yuri gimiera sobre su erección haciendo que la vibración de sus cuerdas le dieran una sensación deliciosa.

Aventuró su mano más allá comenzando a abrir un poco el glúteo y tocando la deliciosa entrada del ruso, la rozó lentamente haciendo que Yuri alzara su cadera en busca de más contacto sin dejar de hacer el increíble sexo oral que disfrutaba Otabek.

Otabek llevó su mano a la boca para humedecer sus dedos, colocó uno de ellos tratando de traspasar la estrecha entrada de Yuri quien gemía ante la intromisión haciendo que el kazajo comenzara a jadear y mover sus caderas en busca de esa sensación que producía el rubio con su boca.

El dedo del castaño se movía con rapidez una vez dentro mientras boca de Yuri no dejaba de jugar con la erección de Otabek comenzando a saborear el preseminal. Entonces el castaño quiso hacer algo más antes de entrar en su amado.

Tomó el rostro de Yuri llevándolo al suyo para besarlo y saborearse, una sensación para ambos en verdad excitante. El kazajo se recostó alzando una de sus cejas invitando a aquello a Yuri quien entendía a la perfección lo que su querido castaño deseaba.

Así que colocándose sobre él pero de manera invertida, hicieron la muy placentera posición del 69, Yuri de nuevo tomando la erección de Otabek y este lamiendo el rosado miembro del rubio y con uno de sus dedos aun estimulando su entrada, porque podían pasar diez años, pero ya lo había dicho Yuri, nunca podría acostumbrase a su tamaño.

Ambos se movían con ímpetu, lamiendo, succionando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo al recibir y dar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Yuri estuvo listo, se separó del castaño sintiendo que no podía más, lo necesitaba dentro, se colocó sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas disfrutando de la excelente flexibilidad que aún poseía.

Otabek se colocó sobre él apoyándose sobre sus manos cada una a lado del rostro de Yuri y con una sonrisa perversa entrando en él de un sólo movimiento. Los gritos y jadeos de Yuri llenaron la habitación mientras se abrazaba a Otabek con sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el kazajo besaba los labios, la nariz, los pómulos y las mejillas de su pareja en cada embestida, amaba el rostro descompuesto del ruso, lucía tan delicado, tan pequeño, tan él, con esa fiereza e inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Cambiaron de posición un par de veces más para terminar de nuevo en la misma, que era la favorita de ambos, podían mirarse cuando terminaran, y así sucedió, con Yuri corriéndose entre los dos y el kazajo llenando a Yuri quien gemía con una sonrisa al sentir la esencia caliente del maravilloso hombre que le hacía el amor.

Una vez descansados y ambos abrazados sobre la cama, Yuri lo miró colocando sus dedos sobre las abdominales de Otabek.

-Mañana iré con Mila a buscar nuestros trajes.

-¿Me los mostrarás?

-No, serán sorpresa, tendrás el tuyo unos días antes de la boda.

-Bien, confío en tu buen gusto, amor.

-Lo sé, también confío en mí- decía Yuri sonriendo y girando su rostro a la orilla de la cama donde Potya acababa de subirse.

-Debemos comprarle un moño a Potya, debe lucir elegante y hermosa.

-Te robará toda la atención- decía Otabek atrayendo a la gata a su regazo –Aunque sólo la de 60 invitados.

-Sí, bueno…sobre eso, cielo- dijo Yuri dudando un poco ante la reacción de su futuro esposo, no le había hablado de aquel salón el cual quería rentar para la boda, donde 60 invitados serían lo de un par mesas de ese enorme lugar.

\--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente había quedado con Mila y Sala para elegir los trajes, aunque claro, no sólo ellas estarían, también sus inseparables amigos.

-¿Ya le dijiste lo del salón? ¿Aceptó?

-No, katsudon, cuando iba a decirle, me hizo el amor, de nuevo- decía Yuri esperando a Mila y Sala quienes al parecer tenían algo que mostrarle, Jean, Phichit y Víktor veían todos los trajes que habían sacado algunos colocándolos encima como unos niños, pero con una copa de champaña cada uno.

-¡Yurio!

-¿Qué? la otra vez querían saber ¿No? Pues coloreamos todo el tiempo, incluso más que el anciano y tú.

-¡Yuri!- gritó Mila llevando consigo un traje blanco bastante sencillo, pero había algo en él que hizo que el ruso sonriera emocionado.

-Creímos que te gustaría y lo pedimos desde París, es un diseños exclusivo y viene con esto- decía Sala mostrándole un hermoso velo de seda bordado a mano.

-Pruébatelo- dijo Yuuri sonriéndole, el rubio sonrió emocionado tomando el hermoso traje blanco como si fuese algo frágil. Llegó hasta el probador, sus manos temblaban al sacar aquel conjunto, era demasiado sencillo pero era hermoso.

Y en cuanto salió, todos dejaron sus copas llevando sus manos a sus rostros asintiendo como desquiciados.

El rubio negó llegando hasta el enorme espejo de 180° y entonces se quedó sin habla, lucía como un traje cualquiera blanco, pero el velo hizo que su corazón se acelerara haciendo que sus ojos se cubrieran con una ligera capa de lágrimas las cuales retiró delicadamente con sus dedos, no tenían que verlo de esa manera.

-Luces perfecto, Yuri- decía Mila sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras Sala asentía como loca, Phichit no sacó su celular, era una ocasión especial y las fotos serían cuando Yuri luciera ese precioso traje de la boda, Jean sonrió asintiéndole, no se había probado más trajes, pero con ese lucía como un verdadero novio.

-Bien, supongo que Dior le ganó a mi pequeño jardín de 60 personas, esto lo deben ver más personas.


	8. Alguien más

-¡JJ!- gritó la pelinegra entrando a su habitación donde Jean tenía su portátil en las piernas cerrándola inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Qué hacías, cielo?- preguntó la joven al verlo tan perturbado.

-Viendo una película…de terror ¿Qué pasa, Isa?

-Te traje algo, toma- la joven le extendió una enorme caja, Jean alejó su portátil y tomó aquello con una sonrisa, pero cuando la abrió, ésta se desvaneció un poco -¿Y bien?

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

-¡Sí! Pensé que eran un poco aburridos y dije ¿Por qué no?- decía la joven con una gran sonrisa.

Jean tenía unos patines nuevos azul marino preciosos, pero para ella eran aburridos, así que en lo que su novio paseaba con sus amigos, llevó los nuevos patines para que les igualaran los tatuajes de Jean y les cambiaran el color a un rojo encendido.

-Son…

-Increíbles ¿No? Quedaron idénticos ¿Te gustan?- Jean frunció la boca asintiendo casi con pesar, soltando el aire retenido lentamente -Qué bien, ahora tienes algo que estrenar para tu presentación, cariño- y el canadiense continuaba asintiendo conteniéndose, porque lo que Isabella no sabía eran lo especiales que eran esos patines, _¿Qué demonios había hecho esa mujer?_

\-------------------------------

-Y ¿Qué te parece?

-Que definitivamente viviremos en el Olimpo, mi amor- respondió Yuri. Habían ido a ver su ahora nuevo departamento, estaban remodelando algunas cosas como el baño y sobretodo la habitación principal donde Otabek había mandado a hacer un armario mucho más grande y eso era justamente lo que Yuri estaba viendo en ese momento.

-¿Te gusta?

-Creo que es lo más hermoso de esta casa.

-No mi vida, lo más hermoso, eres tú- decía Otabek llegando hasta Yuri para besar sus labios.

El rubio llevaba en las manos una bolsa con una caja dentro, algo con qué inaugurar ese enorme armario.

-Pero falta algo- Yuri sacó la caja de la bolsa, en donde tenía sus viejos patines, aquellos que su abuelo Nikolai le obsequió y con los que claro, ganó su primer Grand Prix. Los sacó de la caja para colocarlos en una de las zapateras -Ahora sí, creo que todo es real- Otabek sonrió por aquel gesto, sabía que para Yuri esos patines eran lo más preciado que tenía.

-Siempre ha sido real- le susurró, el rubio sonrió besando su mejilla.

-Oye, Beka, ya que nuestros trajes son algo ostentosos y perfectos, ¿Crees que sería demasiado si alquilamos el salón de la pista de hielo?

-¿Qué?

-Del Royal Ice, mi amor.

-Yuri, ese lugar es para trescientas personas- el menor sonrió de lado juntando sus dos dedos índices.

-Tenemos ciento cincuenta.

-¿Qué? Yuri, eran sesenta.

-Lo sé, pero es nuestra boda cielo, las fotos en Vogue y todo aquello aumentaron el número de personas.

Otabek suspiró llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz, Yuri resopló, sabía que el kazajo odiaba las cosas ostentosas y los eventos públicos.

-Bien, lo haremos- aceptó Otabek mirándolo derrotado, el rubio sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes brincando para quedar sobre su prometido abrazándolo con sus piernas.

-Eres el mejor- se besaron, pero el kazajo estaba cada vez más convencido de que eso estaba siendo demasiado grande, amaba a Yuri, haría lo que fuera por él, pero todo estaba siendo algo abrumante.

\---------------------------------

Unos días después, Yuri, Otabek, Víktor, Yuuri, Phichit y Jean estaban haciendo la mudanza del rubio al nuevo departamento, el kazajo aún no ponía en venta su departamento ya que mientras se quedarían ahí.

-No puedo creer que se vendiera tan rápido- decía Yuuri cerrando una de las cajas.

-Es una señal de que debes de mudarte a tu nuevo palacio.

-No lo creo Phichit, creo que lo dejamos muy barato- respondía Otabek guardando la ropa de Yuri, quien tenía un especial cuidado con ella, por lo que le pidió a su prometido aquello.

-Dios, Yuri, tienes demasiadas cosas- se quejaba Jean tomando los libros de Yuri y viendo todo lo que faltaba.

-No te quejes JJ, tú no estás en el armario- decía Otabek haciendo un ademán de limpiarse el sudor.

-¡Te escuché, Altin!- gritaba Yuri quien iba hacia la cocina.

-Fue mi intención, amor.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido- dijo Víktor con un mohín.

-No empieces, viejo- decía Yuri llegando con algo de vino y botanas, Víktor fue hasta el aparato de sonido y buscó en la estantería algún CD digno de escuchar, una vez que lo encontró lo colocó y la música se dejó escuchar -Víktor ¿Qué es eso?

-Van Halen, ignorante- reclamaba el peliplateado fingiendo indignación.

-Eso no estaba ahí, tú lo trajiste, vejete.

-Quizá- sonreía el ruso mayor tomando a Yuuri de las manos para bailar como si de dos niños se tratase.

-Pondré algo mejor.

-¡No!- gritaron todos en cuanto Jean se acercó, sabían que ese hombre pondría su tonta canción.

-Bien, se lo pierden- decía sonriendo y alzando los hombros, adoraba hacerlos rabiar.

Y así, como con 3 días, con los 80’s de fondo, vino y bromas terminaron de empacar diez años en cuarenta cajas.

\---------------------------------

Y mientras Yuri vivía un sueño, en un hogar no muy lejos de ahí, las cosas estaban a punto de romperse.

-Mis hámsters ya no tienen alimento ¿Te parece si mañana vamos al supermercado?- preguntaba Phichit mientras hacía de cenar. Chris estaba sentado junto a la barra de la cocina, pero lucía, extraño, había hablado muy poco desde que Phichit había llegado de la oficina -¿Chris?- el tailandés miró a su esposo, quien lo miraba con cierto vació en los ojos -¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve sexo con alguien más.


	9. Un día para el gran día

-Tuve sexo con alguien más- dijo Christophe con pesar -Tú eres muy buena persona y no sé cómo pude hacerte esto.

-¿Qué?

-Tu yo no habíamos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y…no significó nada, sólo sucedió una vez y eso me está matando- continuó el rubio con pesar.

-¿A ti te ha estado matando?- susurró el tailandés más ofendido que decepcionado.

-No lo pensé, sólo…- Phichit lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de furia, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a su habitación. Christophe resopló negando, estaba arrepentido, estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era en cómo iba a reaccionar su esposo, así que se levantó para seguirlo -Phichit, sólo sucedió, no…

-¡No! ¡No me sigas! ¡No me hables si quiera!- se giró con el rostro descompuesto, entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza y mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, comenzó a sacar de los cajones la ropa del griego para colocarla dentro de maletas. Una vez listas, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Christophe mirándolo con tristeza. -Vete- dijo entregándole dos maletas, el rubio lo miró con dolor mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

-Perdóname, sé que estuvo mal y lo reconozco, lo…

-Vete.

-Phichit, sigo siendo yo.

-¿En serio?- Christophe ya no supo qué más decir -No lo creo, vete.

\-------------------------------

-¿En serio? ¿Chris? No puedo creerlo- decía Yuri ante Phichit.

Había ido a buscar a Yuuri para contarle lo sucedido, después había llamado a todos para que recibiera apoyo moral.

-Lo mismo dije- decía Yuuri dándole de desayunar a su pequeño peliplateado.

-Sí, es triste así que lo eché de la casa, no pienso quedarme en un hotel- respondía el tailandés bastante molesto.

-Y ¿Él sí?- cuestionó Víktor.

-No, se fue a la casa de Mickey y Emil.

-Oigan, no quiero escucharme mal pero, ¿Recuerdan cuando le tocó el trasero a Yuuri? Eso era un indicador Phichit.

-Te escuchas mal Leroy, cállate- decía el nipón llegando con un poco de limonada, Jean se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que sólo quería que se olvidaran un poco de eso.

-No sé si ésta pregunta sea válida pero ¿Cómo lo está tomando Chris?- preguntó Otabek, quien se econtraba sentado con Yuri sobre sus piernas. Phichit se alzó de hombros.

-Dice que está desolado y me ruega que lo perdone, lo cual no sucederá, apenas lo puedo mirar.

-Phicit, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? Todos cometemos errores, sólo fue una vez- dijo Yuri tratando de minimizar la situación.

-Sabes Yuri, aún si pudiera aceptar esa justificación, es la parte del engaño, violó mi confianza. Los cinco años de casados los arrojó a la basura.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, algunos apoyando la elección de Phichit, pero muy en el fondo pensaban que había sido algo precipitado.

\-------------------------------

Los días pasaban y el gran día estaba demasiado cerca, Otabek no paraba de entrenar y justamente eso hacía mientras Yuri lo observaba desde la gradas, aunque en realidad no lo hacía, estaba demasiado absorto en la pequeña libreta que tenía en las manos.

-¡Beka!- gritó de repente haciendo que el kazajo se detuviera en pleno salto, el ruso bajó hasta la pista para hablarle de cerca -Cariño, se acerca la boda, hay que tomar esto muy en serio.

-No ahora no Yuri, estoy entrenando y…

-No, ahora cielo, boda antes de entrenamiento, Yakov te tiene exhausto, deberíamos desinvitarlo y así tendríamos…199 invitados.

-¿Qué? 200, pero Yuri ¿Ya aumentó?

-Yo tampoco supe en que momento sucedió eso pero sí, tenemos 200, amor- Otabek colocó sus manos en la orilla de la pista suspirando, el rubio no sabía si era por el cansancio o por lo de los invitados, sabía que había exagerado un poco, pero era su boda no cualquier fiesta -Por cierto amor, ¿Cómo vas con tus votos?

-¡Rayos!, los votos- Yuri sonrió, conociendo a su novio sabía que no había preparado nada aún.

-Sólo te recuerdo que los dirás frente a muchas personas y la presión será en verdad…

-Yuri, ¡Ya basta! no tengo tiempo para esto- rezongó molesto.

-No lo estás tomando en serio- musitó el rubio algo descolocado por la actitud de su prometido.

-No, no es verdad, Yuri, esto es un circo, ¿200 personas? ¿Página seis? ¿Portada de Vogue? Yuri sigo entrenando cada día para superarme desde hace diez años ¿Cómo me veré? Como el fracasado que no ha compartido el podio con su futuro esposo y jamás lo hará.

-No pensé que eso te preocupara, no eres un fracasado, pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? El cómo te sentías.

-Te lo dije Yuri, pero después pensé que era lo que tú deseabas.

-No si tú no quieres- Otabek lo miró por unos segundos para después tomar su mano.

-Te quiero a ti, es lo que quiero- dijo besando su mano para después separarse -Pudimos sólo ir al juzgado- dijo antes de salir de la pista e ir a las bancas a quitarse los patines, Yuri se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, tenía razón en algunas cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para el juzgado- decía Yuri con el rostro algo descompuesto frente Otabek quien alzó el rostro mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-No, cielo, no lo estaba sugiriendo, sólo era un decir.

-Mmm- soltó Yuri haciendo un puchero claro de tristeza, el kazajo se levantó de la banca para acercarse al rubio y tomar sus manos.

-Ésta es la cara que quería evitar, te quiero a ti, y si es con todo y ese enorme paquete, ¿Qué más da?- el rubio sonrió y se abrazó al cálido cuerpo del castaño, ese lugar donde siempre se había sentido seguro.

-Eres un gran novio- susurró Yuri contra el pecho del mayor.

\------------------------------------

El día previo a la gran boda había llegado, la famosa despedida en uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes de la ciudad, y claro, sólo en compañía de sus seres queridos más cercanos.

-Ahí están- anunció Víktor en cuanto la pareja llegó al lugar, uno bastante exclusivo y en la zona VIP.

La cena ocurrió bastante divertida entre anécdotas y una deliciosa cena, cuando estaban sirviendo el postre, el cual era un eclair de caramelo salado acompañado de un bizcocho de café y un canolli de vainilla, Yuuri se levantó para decir su discurso como padrino de uno de los novios.

-Quizá crean que debo decir alguna cosa embarazosa de Yuri, pero eso no ha ocurrido, el único que llora en el baño soy yo- dijo provocando algunas risas -Así que sólo me queda brindar por Otabek, quien ha sido el único que ha logrado sacarle una sonrisa a nuestro Yurio y que ha estado para él los últimos diez años, en las altas y bajas, más altas claro está, ese hombre no sabe fracasar- todos reían ante las palabras de Yuuri -Y aunque al principio dudábamos de este hombre, y sí, hablo de Yuri quien terminó por amar como se merece a nuestro querido kazajo, quien se lleva al altar a nuestro querido tigre, brindo por ustedes.

Todos alzaron sus copas de champaña con una gran sonrisa, entonces fue el turno de Jean, quien sorpresivamente era el padrino de Otabek.

-Al parecer alguien se robó mi sentido del humor- dijo mirando al nipón -Bien, sólo tengo algo que decir y antes de que me callen, no es el “JJ Style”- Yuri rodó los ojos con una sonrisa mientras los demás reían –Otabek, Yuri, los conocí hace ya muchos años, y los conocí por separado así que sé cosas vergonzosas de los dos, pero para eso está la página seis de sociales- y continuaban las risas, sobre todo Otabek quien sonreía con ganas de matarlo por haber puesto su boda en el periódico –Este día festejamos a dos maravillosas personas, mis amigos, compañeros y en algún momento, rivales, jamás pensé decir esto pero son mis mejores amigos junto con los chicos, ustedes me han demostrado lo que es la amistad y que no todo está en ganar, pero si alguien ganó aquí, es nuestro querido Otabek al llevarse a Yuri, nuestro lindo gato arisco, salud, chicos.

Y quizá esas habían sido las palabras más honestas de Jean en toda su vida y lo demostraban los rostros de sus amigos. Una vez que brindaron, Otabek, Jean, Isabella y Víktor salieron a fumar un puro, algo que no hacían con frecuencia, pero que sí disfrutaban

-Ese fue un excelente brindis Jean, gracias.

-Gracias Otabek, ni siquiera lo tenía preparado, las palabras sólo fluyeron.

-Mentiroso- dijo Isabella sonriendo al igual que los demás, de pronto vieron el auto de Chris estacionarse en el lugar, cuando se bajó todos lo miraron sorprendidos, había sido invitado por ellos pero desinvitado por Phichit.

-Chris- susurró Víktor.

-No quisiera molestarlos.

-No nos molestas Chris- decía Otabek mirando al rubio con cierta tristeza.

-Tengo que hablar con Phichit, Víktor ¿Puedes decirle que estoy aquí? No quiero entrar es su fiesta y…

-Fuiste invitado, Chris.

-Gracias Otabek, pero sólo quiero hablar con Phichit- el kazajo asintió al igual que Víktor quien entró al lugar para hablar con el tailandés, encontrándolo en la barra pidiendo un martini.

-Hola, no hemos hablando en toda la noche- sonrió el moreno al ver a Víktor quien se había acercado, pero el peliplateado en cambio no poseía la misma sonrisa.

-Phichit, Chris está aquí, está afuera- la sonrisa de Phichit se desvaneció formando una línea recta, miró hacía otra dirección antes de asentir y seguir a Víktor. En cuanto salió, el rubio platicaba con los demás, quienes al ver al moreno se disculparon con Chris y entraron al restaurante para darles espacio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no estabas invitado- dijo Phichit una vez solos.

-No pude hacer otra cosa, no respondes mis llamadas y las veces que te he ido a buscar no estás en casa, no te he podido decir nada.

-¿Y qué podrías decir que las cosas fueran mejores?

-Phichit, esa fue la única vez que…

-¡Nos separaste! ¡Lo que teníamos está roto!- soltó el tailandés harto de toda la palabrarería que no arreglaría nada.

-Lo sé y lo siento.

-Cambié lo que era por ti- musitó antes de entrar de nuevo al lugar y dejar a Christophe. Se limpió las lágrimas para que no lo vieran de esa manera, caminó rápidamente encontrándose con Otabek.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, están locos si se van a casar. El matrimonio lo arruina todo- soltó tajante antes de ir hacia el baño dejando al kazajo con una duda en la mente.


	10. No puedo...

Después de lo ocurrido, Otabek se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Yuri y los chicos platicaban cerca del bar, tomó un poco de whisky tratando de ahuyentar las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, la presión lo estaba fastidiando.

-Beka, la despedida de soltero va a comenzar- dijo Yuri llegando hasta él sacándolo de su ensoñamiento.

-Ve con los chicos, voy a descansar.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó el rubio colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del kazajo, quien lo miró asintiendo.

-Si amor, sólo estoy cansado.

-Bien, ve a casa y duerme bien, pero antes dame mi beso de buenas noches, pero que sea un buen beso porque es mi último beso de soltero.

Otabek sonrió de lado inclinándose para besar los suaves labios de Yuri, acariciarlos con los suyos y poco a poco introducir su lengua en la cálida cavidad del ruso, quien sólo se dejó hacer y disfrutar de los maravillosos besos de su futuro esposo.

\--------------------------------

-Yo siempre supe que se casaría con Otabek- decía Yuuri mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño Mamoru quien dormía plácidamente. Después de haber salido del bar había ido a la casa de Yuuri para tener todo listo, ahora se encontraban en pijama rodeando la cama del nipón.

-No es cierto, qué absurdo- reía Jean.

-Es verdad, cuando peleaban Yuuri siempre decía, “Ellos se casarán, no te preocupes”- respondió Víktor secundando a su esposo.

-Y es cierto, henos aquí.

-Él no está aquí.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, Leroy? Por cierto ¿No habías organizado nada para él, eres su padrino?

Preguntó Phichit, quien ya estaba un poco más compuesto después del desagradable encuentro con su futuro ex esposo, _¿Irónico?_ Yuri a punto de casarse y el a punto de divorciarse

-Decidió que no quería verse deplorable el día de la boda, que quería descansar y cosas demasiado cursis para recordar.

-Es un sol.

-Tranquilo, Ícaro- decía Víktor haciendo que Yuri le lanzara una de las almohadas y todos comenzaran a pelear con las almohadas mientras Yuuri protegía a su pequeño tesoro de sus amigos.

Y después de una batalla épica, Phichit terminó en el suelo con Jean golpeándolo en su espalda mientras este era golpeado por Yuri quien era a su vez golpeado por Víktor. Yuuri veía aquello con una gran sonrisa hasta que el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar.

-Tu teléfono, Yuri- el ruso sonrió acomodándose un poco el cabello, tomó el móvil viendo el rostro de Otabek en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?

-Quiero hablarte- dijo Otabek algo serio mientras los chicos reían, Yuri aún con una sonrisa cubrió su oído izquierdo tratando de escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué?

-Me senté y traté de escribir los votos y… ¿Realmente queremos hacer esto?- Yuri se descolocó un poco mirando a sus amigos quienes ya había parado con su juego.

-Es Beka, voy a afuera.

-¡Duerme bien, novio!- gritó Víktor mientras Yuri salía de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una vez afuera.

-Es que todo parece estar bien como está, no quiero arruinarlo.

-No lo harás, Beka, soy yo con quien te casas mañana, con nadie más, y yo me casaré contigo, somos tú y yo.

-Sí, Yuri, pero no lo sé.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo bueno?

-¿Qué?

-Tuvimos diez años para arruinarlo, cielo- Otabek sonrió desganado –Parece que tienes un poco de bloqueo mental con los votos.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bueno, mejor no pienses amor, duerme, y por la mañana…

-Sabré qué hacer.

-Exacto, y si no sólo escribe “Yo te amaré” es simple, va al grano y te juro que no tomaré créditos de eso- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tratanto de tranquilizar a su prometido -Ahora ¿Podrás dormir?

-Claro, descansa.

-Y recuerda amor, somos tú y yo- dijo Yuri antes de que Otabek cortara la llamada, se llevó el móvil al pecho con algo de nervios, estaba seguro que el kazajo tenía los nervios del día antes, era normal dudar, después de diez años dar ese paso era extraño, pero estaban seguros de eso.

\----------------------------------

Por la mañana, la casa de Yuuri estaba hecho un caos, todos corriendo de un lado para el otro, Sala y Mila habían llegado, así como Yuko con las enormes trillizas para ayudar Yuri a vestirse.

Yuko le ató el cabello a Yuri en un sencillo moño con algunas trenzas a los lados, el traje blanco en su lugar y el toque final de todo aquello, el enorme y delicado velo de seda.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, sus amigos ya estaban listos, quienes en cuanto lo vieron sonrieron satisfechos, las chicas habían hecho un trabajo increíble y ellas también lucían hermosas con sus vestidos Sala rojo, Mila azul y Yuko de negro, mientras las trillizas vestían de rosa.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- indicó Víktor mirando su reloj, todos comenzaron a tomar algunos detalles mientras ayudaban a Yuri con el velo.

Entonces el celular del ruso comenzó a sonar, pero con el ajetreo del momento nadie lo escuchó, excepto Mamoru, quien lo tomó en sus pequeñas manos apretando el botón de “contestar”.

-¿Hola? Me comunicas con Yuri, por favor- dijo Otabek extrañado al escuchar el ruido pero nadie respondía y nadie lo hizo porque Mamoru cortó la llamada y dejó el celular en una de sus cajas de juguetes.

Otabek siguió llamando pero sin obtener respuesta, el celular daba el tono de llamada pero nadie respondía, ni siquiera Yuri recordó su móvil. Salieron de la casa de Yuuri rumbo a la pista de patinaje en donde sería la ceremonia y la recepción. El rubio sonrió en cuanto subió al auto acompañado de sus mejores amigos.

Mila y Sala se habían encargado de la organización y decoración del salón, dorado y azul, los colores que identificaban a la pareja, con tantas rosas blancas como se pudiera y un menú gourmet de lujo.

Todo estaba listo.

-Papi, es un príncipe- decía Mamoru a Víktor quien lo cargaba para que observara todo el espectáculo, subieron a la limusina rumbo al salón, mientras Otabek salía de su departamento hacía su propia auto, sólo que Sala y Mila le habían contratado un chófer, tomó su móvil por décima vez decidiendo que ésta vez dejaría un mensaje.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? Llámame en cuanto escuches esto.

\---------------------------

Sala y Mila se adelantaron para verificar que todo estuviese listo, que el sacerdote y el juez ya estuviesen en su lugar, y por supuesto, Otabek.

Mickey salió a su encuentro junto con Emil con el rostro algo descompuesto por la preocupación.

-Chicas, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El novio no ha llegado.

-Quizá hay tráfico- dijo Mila restándole importancia. Lo que igonraban era que Otabek estaba afuera, en el auto, tomó su móvil dejándole un mensaje a Yuri por enésima vez.

-Yuri, no puedo entrar sin ti, mi amor, este asunto me tiene confundido, necesito saber que aun somos nosotros, sólo tú y yo, como dijiste…

El kazajo fue interrumpido por el chofer que tocaba la ventana anunciándole que Yuri había llegado, cortó la llamada mirando por la ventanilla el enorme velo que el rubio llevaba y ese color blanco que lo hacía resaltar de entre todos, pero no veía su rostro.

-Vamos amor, voltea- susurró Otabek, pero eso no sucedió, lo único que vio fue el velo cubrir el rostro del ruso.

Todos entraron a la enorme pista de hielo en donde Sala y Mila los esperaban junto al hermano de la italiana y su pareja.

-Por fin llegamos, el tráfico estaba terrible- decía Yuko sosteniendo el velo de Yuri, quien lucía algo nervioso, pero sonriente.

-Estamos listos- dijo Yuuri acercándose a las mujeres que los miraron preocupados.

-No está aquí- soltó Mila algo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jean extrañado sosteniendo el ramo de flores de Yuri mientras este seguía acomodando su traje.

-Otabek no ha llegado- respondía Sala con cierto deje de incertidumbre.

-Pero llegamos 25 minutos tarde- soltó Phichit angustiado y haciendo que Yuri transformara su rostro en uno serio borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Alguien le llamó? ¿Jean?- preguntó mientras los demás se veían entre sí, era obvio que nadie le había llamado, no había razón.

-No, no lo creí necesario- aceptó el canadiense negando.

-Denme un teléfono, no sé dónde está el mío- todos comenzaron a mirarse consternados –¡Que alguien me dé un maldito teléfono!- el tono de Yuri era desesperado. Víktor sacó su móvil, el rubio lo tomó enseguida marcando el número de Otabek.

-¿Hola?- respondieron en la otra línea.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Dios!, llevo llamándote por una hora ¿Por qué no respondes?

-¡Porque no sé dónde está mi teléfono!- gritó a punto de la histeria, sus amigos lo miraron preocupados mientras él trataba de tranquilizarse, suspiró un par de veces antes de volver en sí, estaba comenzando a desesperarse -¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estaba enfrente, acabo de irme- y entonces sus latidos martillaron contra su pecho, su respiración se detuvo en una exhalación -Te juro que no puedo- su respiración se hizo errática, su mano aferraba el celular mientras la otra formaba un puño tembloroso.

Lo sabía, sabía que le haría eso, miró hacia enfrente notando como la mirada se le volvía borrosa, sus ojos comenzaron a enjugarse de lágrimas, sentía como si su corazón hubiese roto cada una de sus costillas.

-Oh por Dios… él no vendrá- susurró más para sí soltando el celular cayendo a sus pies, así como su corazón, diciendo aquello en voz alta volviéndolo realidad.


	11. Ícaro

-Oh por Dios… él no vendrá- susurró más para sí soltando el ceular cayendo a sus pies, así como su corazón diciendo aquello en voz alta volviéndolo realidad. -Él no va a venir.

-¿Cómo que no vendrá?- preguntó Jean más impresionado que molesto y levantando el celular del ruso. La respiración de Yuri se hizo pesada y difícil, se alzó el velo en busca de aire.

-Sáquenme de aquí- susurró tratando de contener el llanto, los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar, no estaban preparados para esto -¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-Vayan ustedes, yo me encargaré de todo esto- dijo Sala tratando de poner orden en toda esa pesadilla. Los chicos salieron del lugar tomando a Yuri quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, lo habían dejado plantado, Otabek lo había dejado sólo el día de su boda.

Era una pesadilla, necesitaba despertar.

Subieron a la limusina rápidamente evitando las miradas de los transeúntes, todos entraron al auto sin decir ni una palabra, no había nada qué decir. Yuri miraba por la ventanilla con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, pero sin llanto, sin drama.

El auto se movió unas calles, miraba y no miraba por la ventanilla, no había nada allá afuera que pudiera cambiar lo sucedido, pero entonces algo llamó su atención, un auto en sentido contrario.

Era el auto de Otabek.

-¡Detenga el auto!- gritó al chofer y este enseguida se detuvo. Abrió la puerta observando que el auto del kazajo también se había detenido. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar cómo es que lucía el castaño, sólo llegó hasta él para darle un golpe en la mejilla, de pronto sintió cómo Víktor lo tomaba por la cintura, deteniéndolo -¡Te fuiste! ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Sabía qué harías esto!

-Yura, perdóname, me asuste pero…- dijo el kazajo sobando su mejilla, su voz se escuchaba descompuesta y lucía arrepentido.

-¡Me humillaste!- continuó Yuri peleando con el platinado por soltarse y golpear a Otabek.

-Lo siento.

-¡Me abandonaste!

-Perdóname.

-¡Lo hiciste!- el rubio le gritaba en medio del llanto, ese que no había dejado salir. Yuuri llegó hasta él para llevarlo dentro del auto, Yuri se abrazó a él convulsionando por el llanto.

-Yura, espera, perdón, lo…

-¡No!- gritó el nipón al punto del llanto señalando a Otabek, no permitiría que se acercara a Yuri, nunca más. Lo metió a la limusina dedicándole al kazajo una mirada asesina antes de entrar al auto y perderse en la carretera.

\------------------------------

-Creí que aún me dolería mucho, no siento nada- susurraba Yuri envuelto en una cobija, sus ojos lucían inflamados, pero ya no había lágrimas. Tomó el vaso que tenía frente a él para extendérselo a Phichit quien tenía una botella de vodka para que le sirviera por tercera vez -Quiero un poco más de nada- el tailandés le sirvió mientras Jean y Víktor lo miraban sin saber qué decir. Aún llevaban sus trajes.

Sala se había encargado de terminar con la ceremonia y explicarles a los invitados que había ocurrido un problema sin dar explicaciones de más.

Yuuri salió de su habitación con ropa más cómoda, estaban en su casa, era el lugar más cercano y dónde seguro no dejarían entrar al kazajo si se le ocurría ir. Cuando entró a la sala, miró al rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, sigo plantado- respondió Yuri alzando su vaso y vaciándolo dentro de su boca.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le sucedió? A mí no me comentó nada, se supone que soy su amigo más cercano, estaba perfectamente bien en la cena- dijo Jean tratando de buscar algo dentro de las acciones de Otabek que explicara todo eso.

-Lo sabía cuándo me llamó anoche, lo noté- susurró Yuri, negando.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Víktor sorprendido.

-Me negaba a creerlo, no quería decirlo en voz alta- todos lo miraron con tristeza -Y ahora no tengo donde vivir.

-Quédate aquí- ofreció Yuuri con una sonrisa, el rubio negó bebiendo un poco más de vodka.

-¿Para siempre?

-Tal vez debas comer algo- continuó el nipón tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Nadie la tiene, Yuuri- dijo Phichit, y tenía razón con todo aquello, comer ahora no estaba en sus prioridades.

-Y mi ropa, no puedo volver allá ¿Cómo voy a recuperar mis cosas?

-Cielo, tengo gente que puede hacer eso y para lo que tú necesites- dijo Jean sonriéndole.

-¿Un asesino?- todos se miraron marcando una gran línea en sus bocas –Sólo tengo un traje de bodas.

-Tienes la ropa de la luna de miel aquí.

-Sí, Yuuri, eso es algo- dijo con sarcasmo -Una luna de miel en un romántico hotel griego que pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito porque quería sorprender al hombre que me dejó. Gasté mis ahorros en ese viaje.

-Yo te puedo librar de eso, lo peor sucede, diré que alguien murió- dijo Víktor restándole importancia.

-¿Y no fue así?- y bebió más vodka mientras sus amigos lo miraban con tristeza, porque no era lástima, había dolor en sus miradas de ver destrozado a su querido Yuri.

\-----------------------------------------

Yuuri fue a dormir a Mamoru mientras los chicos dejaban a solas a Yuri por unos momentos, cuando el nipón salió de la habitación de su hijo, Phichit lo esperaba fuera.

-Yuuri- susurró haciéndole una seña con la mano de que se acercara, el nipób lo miró extrañado y haciéndole una pregunta muda -Creo que hice algo malo, le dije algo a Otabek en la cena de la despedida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue después de que Christophe apareció. Estaba alterado, Otabek se me acercó y le dije algo como “Están locos si se van a casar”, no lo pensé ¿Crees que esa sea la razón de…

-No, no, Otabek nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio- dijo el nipón tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Creo que debo decírselo a Yuri.

-No, es un mal momento para mencionarlo, mejor otro día.

-Claro- asintió el moreno, de pronto, Jean apareció detrás de ellos con media sonrisa.

-Bien, resulta que no puedo librarlo de la luna de miel, pero iremos todos.

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de comprar los boletos del avión, así que nos iremos a Grecia- sonrió el canadiense feliz de poder viajar con sus amigos, aunque sea en esas circunstancias.

-Yo no puedo ir a Grecia, tengo un trabajo.

-Tampoco podemos, tenemos a Mamoru- dijo el nipón hablando por Víktor. El canadiense tomó a ambos de los brazos y los hizo asomarse a la sala para que miraran a Yuri, quien miraba hacia la nada, hecho un ovillo en el sillón -De acuerdo, dejaremos al bebé con mis padres- aceptó ya que con sólo ver el rostro de su amigo supo que teían que sacarlo de su miseria.


	12. Santorini

El viaje a Grecia les llevó un par de horas, Víktor y Yuuri habían dejado al pequeño Mamoru con los padres del nipón, Phichit había cancelado algunas presentaciones y Jean sólo había tomado una maleta diciéndole adiós a Isabella.

Llegaron a Santorini por la mañana, era un lugar de ensueño, un auto particular los esperaba en el aeropuerto para llevarlos a una casa privada los esperaba con la más bella vista al mar Egeo.

-Sí, ya llegué, te envío mensajes al rato, si… también yo- decía Jean al teléfono mientras Víktor y Yuuri estaban fascinados con la vista, Yuri llevaba la capucha de su chamarra sobre la cabeza y unos enormes lentes de sol, no miraba hacia ningún lado. En cuanto el auto llegó a la casa, fue el primero el bajarse sin ni siquiera mirar a los empleados que los recibían.

-Buenos días- saludó uno de ellos, los chicos los saludaron entusiastas, llevaba en las manos una bandeja con un par de bebidas. Jean enseguida se acercó para tomar una de ellas mientras el joven le sonreía extrañado -Lo lamento, estoy confundido, esperaba a los señores Altin.

-Y vas a esperar un largo tiempo- dijo Jean tomando la otra bebida y entrando a la enorme residencia.

-Esto le va a encantar- suspiraba Phichit mirando la vista hermosa del mar, de verdad era un sueño -¿Dónde está?

-En el baño- respondió Yuuri un tanto serio. Estaban ahí los cinco después de tanto tiempo, no de la manera que esperaban, Yuri apenas y había dicho un par de palabras durante el viaje.

Ahora se encontraba en el baño, retiró la capucha de su cabeza y los enormes lentes mirándose en el espejo, sus ojos lucían inflamados, rojos y apagados, el llanto que él derramaba era silencioso, doloroso y por un momento creyó que mortal.

Se miró notando todo aquello sin importarle siquiera, estaba en una casa en donde se suponía estaría con el imbécil que lo abandonó. Lavó su rostro tratando de despejar todo aquello, como si el agua fuese capaz de tanto.

Y mientras estaba en el baño, los chicos conocían la casa con ayuda de uno de los empleados que les daba un tour guiado.

-Y ésta es la suite principal- dijo el empleado con una sonrisa satisfecha abriendo las puertas de una enorme habitación, en cuanto los cuatro entraron su sorpresa se fue al suelo cuando vieron la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas formando un enorme corazón.

-No puede ser- susurró Yuuri en cuanto vio aquello, los demás se apresuraron a ir hasta la cama y quitar todos los pétalos colocándolos en uno de los floreros que adornaban la habitación antes de que Yuri apareciera.

-Nada de cosas de luna de miel ni de parejas- dijo Víktor al empleado que asentía más confundido que de acuerdo.

En cuanto Yuri apareció ya no había rastro de aquello, sólo un sutil aroma que bien podría pensarse por todas las flores del lugar. No volteó a ver a nadie, sólo miró la cama y se acostó en ella haciéndose un ovillo.

-Será una hermosa puesta de sol- dijo Jean sonriendo tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Cierra las persianas- musitó el eubio mirando hacia la ventana, su habitación daba al mar pero eso poco importaba, la luz le molestaba, tenía jaqueca. Phichit cerró sólo un par mirando a Yuri esperando que con esa viera la puesta de sol -Todas.

\---------------------------------

-Buenos días- saludó Phichit entrando a la habitación de Yuri quien seguía en la misma posición sólo que cubierto con una sábana, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. El ruso se desperezó medio abriendo los ojos.

-¿Estuve soñando?- el moreno negó con tristeza mientras Yuri regresaba a la posición inicial y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Por la noche entró Yuuri para ver si quizá quería cenar un poco, pero el rubio seguía durmiendo. Encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-Yurio, es hora de cenar, dormiste todo el día.

-¿Y qué?- susurró cubriéndose los ojos protegiéndolos de la luz, Yuuri acarició su cabello antes de apagar la luz y dejarlo dormir de nuevo.

Por la mañana, fue el turno de Jean, quien entraba a la habitación con el desayuno para Yuri. Llevaba un poco de jugo, café, yogurt griego y frutos rojos.

-Yuri, debes desayunar, por favor.

-Estoy cansado.

-Come un poco y sigues durmiendo ¿Sí?- Yuri se cubrió los ojos pero se enderezó sólo un poco par aquedar sentado. Jean acercó la mesita hasta su regazo con una sonrisa, al menos había accedido a comer un poco. El canadiense tomó la cuchara y le dio un poco de yogurt al menor en la boca.

 _“Si tengo que alimentarlo yo mismo, lo haré”_ les había dicho a los chicos antes de entrar a la habitación y por supuesto que lo haría. Entonces notó que Yuri aceptaba aquello y su corazón se estrujó, era como un niño pequeño el cual lo había perdido todo.

Una vez terminado el yogurt y un poco de jugo, Jean salió de la habitación un tanto satisfecho, Yuri no moriría, no al menos de inanición. Fue hasta la terraza donde todos desayunaban un delicioso almuerzo griego.

-Adoro la comida griega.

-Phichit, son huevos esclafados.

-En Grecia- sonreía Phichit haciendo reír a Víktor y a Jean que llegaba hasta ellos para mostrarles la bandeja con el yogurt terminado, los chicos le dedicaron una sonrisa, eso era algo.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, la puerta que daba a la terraza de la habitación de Yuri se abrió, dejando pasar al rubio quien se cubría sus esmeraldas ojos del sol con una mano.

-¡Yuri!- gritó Víktor emocionado de por fin verlo fuera de su cueva.

-¿Hay café?

-Sí, por supuesto, cariño- respondió Yuuri casi al punto del llanto, de verdad eso era un avance de la catatonía de su amigo.

\--------------------------------------

Sólo tomó café y comió un poco de fruta, los demás hablaban de lugar y cosas que seguramente estarían geniales por visitar, después de todo, nadie había estado en Grecia.

Después del desayuno decidieron tomar un poco el sol, esa casa privada tenía todo lo necesario para ser perfecta, como otra terraza con un par de sillones justo debajo del delicioso sol griego, y justo ahí estaban los cinco, con trajes de baño, lentes oscuros y un poco de bloqueador solar.

-Jean ¿Te depilas las piernas?- preguntó de pronto Phichit mirando las blancas piernas del canadiense.

-Las mallas del patinaje me lastiman si tengo vello.

-Es lo más homosexual que he escuchado y soy homosexual- decía Víktor haciendo que Jean rodara los ojos.

-Deberías depilarte mejor otra cosa, quizá se te vea más grande- respondía Phichit haciendo que los demás rieran, excepto Yuri claro y Jean, quien al parecer pensaba en ello seriamente.

-¿Por qué no cenamos en el hotel ésta noche?- sugirió Yuri un poco fuera de lugar, al parecer ni siquiera estaba escuchándolos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yuuri entusiasmado.

-Sí, necesito algo que me saque de mi Grecoma.

-Claro que sí, por cierto, tu humor está mejorando, cariño- sonrió el nipón feliz de ver como a poco el Yuri que conocían se asomaba.

\----------------------------------

El restaurante era un lugar hermoso, como todo Santorini, con un toque de dioses griegos y modernidad.

-Buenas noches, nombre es Attis- saludó uno de los meseros recibiéndolos en una mesa.

-Bien Attis, comenzaremos con cinco cocteles de ouzo.

-Oh, no, yo no bebo, yo quiero una limonada mineral- negó Yuuri enseguida.

-Deme el de él- pidió Yuri, en verdad necesitaba alcohol.

-Sí, claro, ¿Número de habitación?

-Estamos en la casa privada número tres- respondió Yuri mientras el mesero parecía buscarlo en su tableta electrónica, asintió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Del matrimonio Plisetsky-Altin- confitmó -Bien señor Altin, enseguida los atiendo- el mesero desapareció y entonces Yuri hizo una mueca alzando una de sus cejas chasqueando la lengua.

-Me lanzó una bala- los chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir y lo mejor era no decir nada, se dedicaron a mirar el menú.

Una vez que llegó el ouzo, los platillos y un poco de música, comenzaron a beber desinhibiéndose un poco, quizá algo bueno para el ruso.

-Es que…no pudo salir del auto, después de diez años, no pudo hacer el esfuerzo para salir del maldito auto- decía Yuri algo intoxicado de alcohol.

-Es un gran idiota- secundo Víktor.

-Yo hice el esfuerzo, me puse un velo.

-Lucías muy apuesto- decía Yuuri con una sonrisa tomando su mano.

-Es un hombre malo, siempre lo fue, los hombres malos hacen cosas malas.

-Y lo buenos también, los buenos te joden y los malos te joden- decía Phichit refiriéndose claramente al Chris.

-Y los demás no saben joder, créanme- dijo Jean arrepintiéndose enseguida ganándose las miradas curiosas de sus amigos -Eso dice Seung- se excusó no convenciendo a los demás, pero dejándolo para una mejor ocasión.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todo lo que logré con mi nombre e independencia, tiré todo a la basura a poner su nombre en la suite matrimonial, y después vendí mi departamento y me mudé a uno que él compró. Ni siquiera me reconozco.

-Ya que vamos por ese camino, no puedo creer que mi vida comience a girar en torno a alguien más que no sea yo- soltó Jean con seriedad.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Yuuri, su amigo estaba comportándose extraño, algo había detrás.

-Sí, Isabella, antes sólo era yo y ahora tengo que pensar en alguien más, eso me incomoda- dijo molesto -Arruinó mis patines nuevos.

-Sí, lo de los tatuajes, pero ella lo hizo porque te representa Jean.

-Sí, Phichit, pero ahora cada vez que los veo la veo a ella, no a…- y calló, todos lo miraban expectantes, Jean tenía un gordo secreto.

-¿Quién te dio esos patines, Jean?- indagó Víktor.

-Ay ya basta de las preguntas, mejor sigamos con ouzo, ¡Attis!

-¿Más?- preguntó Yuuri un poco preocupado por la sobriedad de sus amigos.

-Descuida, estamos de vacaciones.

-Técnicamente es mi luna de miel- dijo Yuri torciendo el gesto mientras jugaba con un camarón sobrante en su plato.

-No, es la ellos- señaló Jean a la mesa de enfrente en donde una pareja se besaban con frenesí.

-Así son los primero meses- decía Phichit decepcionado.

-Niégaselo, amor- sonreía Víktor haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara.


	13. ¿Ah?

Por la mañana, con un poco de resaca y de nuevo con el sol saludándolos, estaban en la terraza en unos cómodos sillones redondeados.

Yuri revisaba su celular mientras Phichit tenía una portátil en sus piernas al igual que Jean. Vítkor y Yuuri aún se encontraban en su habitación.

-Mi buzón de voz está lleno- resopló Yuri al ver el buzón de voz.

-El mejor momento es el presente- dijo Phichit desviando la mirada de su portátil para mirar al rubio sabiendo que seguro eran mensajes de Otabek.

-Aún no estoy listo para enfrentarlo.

-Bien, yo tengo buenas noticias- dijo Jean con una sonrisa -Acabo de recibir un correo de Sala, dice el abogado de tu comprador que están dispuestos a venderte tu antiguo departamento al precio actual y están dispuestos a desalojarlo para cuando regreses a cambio de una compensación.

-Parece que volver a casa me costará- suspiró Yuri con un sentimiento más profundo en sus palabras.

-Ahora debemos trasladar tus cosas a tu nuevo/viejo departamento.

-Gracias, chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Mejor no te respondo- dijo Jean haciendo que Yuri sonriera de lado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo el viaje, estaba mejorando.

\--------------------------------------

Su La última noche en Santorini decidieron cenar en la terraza, pero antes de ello, Yuri había decidido dar un paseo nocturno por la playa, a solas.

Llevaba su celular con él, sabía que no era el momento de escuchar todo lo que había en su buzón, su corazón estaba demasiado frágil y sabía que cualquier cosa que le recordara a él terminaría por romperlo.

Pero aún con eso en mente, pulsó el botón que lo llevaba al buzón de voz.

**Mensaje de voz recibido el sábado 20 de septiembre a las 12:44 pm:**

_-¿Por qué no me has llamado? Llámame en cuanto escuches esto._

Y sólo bastaron esas palabras para tomar su celular con fuerza ya arrojarlo al mar, en definitiva no estaba listo.

Cuando volvió a la casa, todos estaban en la mesa esperándolo, pero sus sonrisas se apagaron cuando vieron al rubio con los ojos rojos, claras señales de llanto.

-Cariño ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Yuuri acercándose a él tomándolo de las manos.

-No pude escuchar ni siquiera un mensaje, ni uno. No podré hacer esto- y entonces, flaqueó, sus piernas cayeron al suelo mientras sus brazos eran sostenidos por el nipón.

La cena quedó cancelada.

\------------------------------------

Después de unas horas, Yuri y los demás estaban en la terraza con cobijas cubriéndolos, Yuri estaba entre Yuuri y Víktor con una gran pastel de chocolate, nunca habían visto de esa manera Yuri, sólo cuando ganó el Grand Prix hacía tantos años, pero ese llanto había sido diferente.

-Bien, esto será difícil- soltó Jean en un suspiro rompiendo un poco con la tranquilidad.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Víktor bebiendo un poco de café.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que necesito decirles algo, quizá hasta sirva para distraernos de todo lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Phichit, Jean apretó los labios y volvió a suspirar.

-Dejaré a Isabella.

-Es un buen tema, JJ- decía Yuuri con ciera molestia, Yuri fue abandonado en el altar y el idiota de Jean decía aquello.

-Esperen esa no es la peor parte- Jean resopló -Dejaré a Isabella por alguien más, ¡Ay demonios! es que… no lo sé.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Jean? ¿Te enamoraste de alguien?- pregunto Phichit bastante sorprendido.

-Sí- asintió Jean un tanto avergonzado mientras sus amigos lo miraban con la boca abierta, excepto Yuri, quien fruncía el ceño un tanto molesto _¿Cómo podía dejar a Isabella? ¿Qué acaso no veía el sufrimiento que eso provocaba?_

-Pero Jean, ¿Qué sucedió? Tantos años y…

-Lo sé, Víktor, me siento una verdadera mierda, pero…

-Espera, ¿Quién te dio los patines?- preguntó Yuuri haciendo que el canadiense se sonrojara.

-Ese es el punto que tocaré, hay algunas cosas que ustedes no conocen chicos, de verdad me apenas hablarles de esto.

-Ya suéltalo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- decía Phichit animándolo.

-Malo.

-Malo ¿Cómo ser gay?- preguntó Víktor con ironía haciendo que los demás rieran, pero se detuvieron en cuanto Jean guardo silencio -¿JJ?

-Sólo escuchen… esto no es fácil para mí, cuando era niño, cuando entrenaba patinaje, había un chico el cual era mi mejor amigo, y… éramos niños, quizá no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, pero… él fue… ¡Dios!

-Jean, respira cielo, no te juzgaremos- dijo Yuuri calmadamente mientras el canadiense miraba sus manos llenas de sudor y un tanto temblorosas.

-Bien, él fue… mi primer beso y… pensamos que era algo normal, cuando crecí deje de verlo y conocí a Isabella, jamás se lo comenté, después, cuando nos molestábamos, en una ocasión terminé en un bar gay y bueno, estuve con un tipo con el que no recuerdo su nombre.

Jean respiraba entrecortadamente mientras todos sus amigos lo escuchaban tratando de no entrar en pánico o mostrarse verdaderamente asombrados, aunque por supuesto que lo estaban.

-Y no, no dejé que me jodiera, todo era muy confuso, eso sucedió un par de veces más, con diferentes tipos, pero un día me encontré de nuevo con mi amigo de la infancia y platicamos por mucho tiempo. No sucedió nada pero algo en mí se movió, y… nos vimos varias veces para hablar, pero un día me molesté con Isabella, entonces lo vi y nos besamos de nuevo.

-¿Él te dio los patines?- preguntó Yuuri, Jean asintió, todos estaban estupefactos, el gran y apuesto Jean Jaques todas mías Leroy, no lo era.

-¿Y después?- alentó Yuri haciendo que los demás, incluso Jean se alegraran un poco al ver que había olvidado por unos minutos su pena y esa era la idea.

-Nos vimos más veces, hasta que sucedió… terminé por hacer el amor con él.

-¿Hacer el amor?- repitió Víktor completamente extrañado.

-Sí, eso fue lo que hicimos- aceptó con cierta nostalgia -Tiempo después, cuando estaba con Isabella tenía que pensar que estaba con él, ni siquiera me excitaba, el día que ella arruinó mis patines, estaba viendo un poco de porno gay porque seguramente quería que tuviera sexo con ella esa noche, llevábamos semanas sin hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué sigues con ella, Jean? ¿No crees que es peor el engaño? No sólo le eres infiel, lo eres con un hombre, Jean.

-Ya lo sé, Víktor, ¿No crees lo difícil que es para mí? Descubrir que soy gay, terminar mi compromiso con ella y además decirles a mis padres que estoy enamorado de un hombre- respondió algo exasperado.

-Sólo dile a Isabella, lo demás con calma, pero no le hagas esto, ni a ti Jean, no es justo que estés con alguien a quien no amas, porque lo amas a él ¿Cierto?- dijo Yuuri entendiendo un poco la situación de su amigo.

-Sí- susurró con la cabeza gacha asustándose un poco por lo rápida de su respuesta.

-Y ¿Quién es?- preguntó Yuri curioso.

-Esa es la mejor parte de la historia… Seung Gil Lee.


	14. Bebé

-Esa es la mejor parte de la historia… Seung Gil Lee.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos realmente impresionados.

-¿Seung Gil Lee? ¿Corea?

-El mismo.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue, Jean?- preguntaba Yuuri aun sorprendido.

-Les dije que es mi amigo de la infancia, o al menos un tiempo, cuando nos reencontramos antes de Grand Prix, hablamos poniéndonos al corriente de todo, durante el torneo preferimos no acercarnos ambos somos bastante competitivos.

-¿Y en la cama?

-¡Víktor!- regañó Yuuri cuando su esposo miraba a Jean con una sonrisa haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Sólo diré que todo ese asunto es… versátil.

-¿Isabella lo sabe?

-Oh, claro que sí Yuri, le dije: Isabella me acosté con mi rival de Corea porque lo confundí contigo. No, demonios no lo sabe- dijo Jean tomándose el puente de la nariz –Y eso está volviéndome loco, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Con él es con hablabas cuando llegamos?- indagó el platinado.

-Sí.

-¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé, Phichit, estoy confundido, pensé que amaba a Isabella y de pronto llega un chico con el que tuve mi primer beso y todo se derrumba, mi cabeza es un lío.

-Y ¿Seung qué piensa?

-Dice que no será mi amante, que Isabella no merece eso, él es una gran persona, por eso tampoco quiero hacerle daño estando con ella y seguir con él.

-Entonces tienes que elegir amigo, y cuando lleguemos a Rusia, tomes una decisión- decía Víktor tomando el tema con más seriedad mientras Jean asentía con la mirada perdida.

\-----------------------------------

Regresar a casa no era una sensación tan placentera, era volver a la realidad, una en donde se encontraba solo, sin sus amigos, dejándole tiempo para pensar. Un día después, el camión de la mudanza partió dejando todas las cosas en su departamento, llovía. El clima parecía coincidir con su estado de ánimo.

Despidió al chofer y entró a su viejo/nuevo departamento en donde su gata lo esperaba, los padres de Yuuri habían cuidado a la pequeña en su ausencia.

Al mirar todas las cajas hizo una mueca de molestia pensando en todo lo que tenía que guardar, necesitaba un asistente.

-Oye, Yuuri, ¿Tu prima aún quiere mudarse a Rusia?- preguntaba el rubio al teléfono.

Por lo que el nipón le había platicado, Mari, hase había aburrido de trabajar en las aguas termales y quería un nuevo aire.

-Sí, creo que sí ¿Por qué?

-Necesito una asistente.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, cariño.

-No es necesario, necesito organizar todo esto y no quiero ver tu cara diariamente- bromeó el rubio haciendo reír a su amigo.

-¿Y el de mi hermana sí?

-Es más soportable.

-Bien, hablaré con ella hoy mismo y, oye ¿Estás bien?- dijo tranquilo mientras el menor suspiraba.

-Por ahora estpy sobrealimentando a mi gata para que cuando muera solo en este lugar enorme, no se coma mi rostro- Yuuri hizo un sonido extraño -Es broma.

-No bromees con eso- rezongó el nipón haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos -Oye ¿Mañana podrías cuidar a Mamoru? Iré al médico.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sólo es una consulta general ¿Podrías?

-¿Tengo de otra?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\---------------------------------------

-¿Ahora qué vemos?- preguntaba el ruso desperezándose de la cama del pequeño peliplateado, habían terminado de ver “The Exorcist”.

-Ésta- señaló el pequeño otra película de terror, “It”, ese niño era bastante extraño y todo era culpa del ruso.

Yuri asintió tomando la caja, estaba a punto de ponerla en el reproductor cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-¡Papá llegó!- gritó el pequeño en cuanto escuchó la puerta de su hogar, saltó de su cama para ir hasta Yuuri.

Dejaron al bebé viendo la película en lo que Yuuri servía un poco de té, Yuri lo miraba expectante, lucía nervioso.

-Oye, Yuuri, ¿Todo bien?

-Estoy esperando un bebé- dijo con una sonrisa, pero había cierta preocupación en su voz, Yuri lo miró sorprendido y feliz, pero sabía cómo se sentía Yuuri con eso.

Mamoru había nacido de 6 meses, un embarazo bastante complicado, dos meses en una incubadora mientras Víktor y Yuuri veían a su pequeño tan frágil, después de eso le habían dicho a Yuuri que otro embarazo sería de riesgo, y ahora de nuevo estaba en esa situación.


	15. Otra bala

-Estoy esperando un bebé.

-Oh, Dios, Yuuri… felicidades- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y una mueca de sorpresa, y por supuesto que lo estaba.

-Cuando tuve a Mamoru tu sabes lo que sucedió y…

-Sí, Yuuri, te dijeron que otro bebé sería imposible.

-Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que sucedió, antes de viajar a Santorini me hice unos estudios porque estaba sintiéndome un poco mal pero ahora, no sé si estar feliz o…

-Cariño, es un bebé, un bebé tuyo y de Víktor, es un pequeño milagro por el de debes estar feliz, tendrás un bebé aun cuando todas las adversidades dijeron que no.

Yuuri comenzó a sollozar con una sonrisa y tomando su vientre, Yuri lo abrazó sonriendo, claro que estaba feliz, tendría un nuevo sobrino o sobrina, al parecer no todo eran películas de terror.

\-------------------------------------

-Te noto distante- dijo Isabella mirando el rostro de Jean, quien estaba sobre ella con el rostro envuelto en sudor, recuperando su respiración.

-¿Distante? Aún estoy dentro de ti.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- y Jean lo sabía, no quería hablar de eso, había tratado de hacer lo que les había dicho a sus amigos pero no era tan fácil.

-¿Quieres hablarlo? Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Bien, hablaré yo, sé que todo esto de la boda de Yuri y lo de Phichit nos ha tenido un poco distanciados y la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo como eso nos suceda, JJ.

-Sí, lo sé, también lo he pensado.

-Y no sólo es eso, no siento una conexión con esto, con nuestra vida aquí.

-Pero viajas a Canadá cada vez que lo deseas.

-No, sólo para cosas importantes, y además todo se trata siempre sobre ti.

-Era más divertido en los primero años que todo era sobre ti- dijo Jean sonriendo mientras la joven le sonreía de lado, el canadiense estaba haciendo mal en engañar a esa mujer que había estado con él desde hacía tantos años, estaba equivocado.

\---------------------------------------

Mari y Yuri estaban en el departamento del rubio, tenía una semana trabajando para él y su casa volvía a ser la misma, esa mujer valía su peso en oro, y ahora mismo se estaba encargando de la página en línea de Nikolai Plisetsky.

-Dios, Yurio, tu página es un desastre.

-Qué novedad, también yo- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tu correo está bastante lleno, deberías responderlos y depurar.

-Quisiera ordenar mi armario- soltó el rubio cansado.

-Eso puede esperar, primero la página que es lo que todo el mundo observa- sonrió la nipona poniendo manos a la obra en el gran ordenador.

-De acuerdo- convencido, Yuri se acercó hasta la joven.

-Yo los leo y me dices qué hacer.

-Adelante- Mari sonrió con la gran pantalla frente a ella comenzando a teclear.

-¿Quién es altinotabek.com?- Yuri la miró sorprendido pero con un deje de tristeza, la joven hizo una mueca de desagrado -¿Es él?- el rubio se acercó hasta la joven para abrir aquel mensaje y en el momento que le dio clic su corazón se detuvo.

_Asunto: Lo siento_

_Mensaje: No sé qué decir._

-Bórralo- dijo girándose y regresando a la cocina para hacer un poco de pasta o al menos distraerse.

-¿Todos los que ha enviado?- Yuri se giró para mirarla decidido.

-¿Hay algún lugar en el ciberespacio donde puedas enviarlos y no recibir nunca un email suyo?

-Sí.

-Hazlo, por favor- dijo algo molesto, no quería saber nada de él.

-¿Seguro que quieres dejar de comunicarte con él?

-Tan seguro que dejé que ésta casa estuviese al nombre de los antiguos dueños para que no me buscara.

-Entiendo.

\--------------------------------

-No puedo creer que ahora quieran un show de hámster sobre hielo con el tema de Halloween.

-Es tu trabajo- decía Yuri mientras él y Phichit compraban las cosas para la cena que compartirían esa noche en la casa de Yuuri festejando su embarazo.

-Lo odio, no me gusta Halloween.

-Yo amo Halloween, hazlo por mí.

-De acuerdo, a mi hámster le colocaré una peluca rubia y un poco de espuma en la boca, un lindo gato rabioso.

-Púdrete- soltó Yuri sonriendo mientras veían toda el área de disfraces de Halloween, la época estaba cerca.

-Ya casi- resopló Phichit alzando una de sus cejas. Aún estaba mal con tada esa situación con Christophe y el que aún no había iniciado la demanda del divorcio. No sabía el porqué pero no deseaba decirles nada a sus amigos.

-Oye, recibí un email de Otabek- el moreno lo miró sorprendido- Decía “No sé qué decir”, entonces no envíes un email.

-¿Qué esperabas? Reubicaste tu oficina para que no te buscara.

-¿Crees que lo esté haciendo? Enviándome un email que dice “No sé qué decir” y como asunto “Lo siento”, lo dudo.

-Estamos en lo mismo, Christophe sólo se la pasa enviándome mensajes y cartas con “Lo siento”, yo debería responderle “No hagas nada por lo cual debas sentirlo”.

-Tal vez lo lamente- dijo Yuri sintiendo un poco de compasión por Chris, Phichit lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez también Otabek.

-Touché- dijo el rubio torciendo el gesto- Pero, volviendo al punto, aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió, sé que así fue pero no puedo creerlo, en las noches permanezco despierto repasando cada detalle de esa última semana en mi cabeza.

Phichit entonces recordó que aún no le decía nada a su amigo, o más bien, lo omitía, tragó en seco y decidido hacerlo trató de hablar, aunque no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Yuri, hay un detalle acerca de esa última semana que debo decirte, es sobre la cena de ensayo…-pero el rubio no parecía mirar a su amigo, si no detrás de él, justo en estantería de revistas, vio aquello que podría asustarle más después de todo lo que había pasado.

La revista Vogue con él y Otabek en la portada.

La tomó entre sus manos al igual que Phichit, hojeándola y buscando el artículo donde ambos eran felices y aún estaban juntos, y lo encontraron.

-Lucían geniales, tan felices, eso es lo peor de todo- Yuri no escuchaba, sólo veía aquellas fotos con un hueco en el corazón y en el estómago. Pero entonces vio la nota del editor, sabía que dirían algo de lo ocurrido.

_“La boda de Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin fue cancelada pero el artículo se imprimió, Yuri es soltero de nuevo y vive en la ciudad de Moscú”_

-Bien, me arrojaron otra bala- dijo dejando la estúpida revista en su lugar -Necesito un cambio de imagen o esto me destruirá y ésta vez por completo.


	16. Nueva vida, viejo dolor

Yuri Plisetsky había desaparecido, o al menos una parte de su cabello, esas hebras largas y doradas ahora eran sólo un vago recuerdo, su cabello estaba más corto que nunca en su vida.

Cuando Mari llegó al departamento y miró a Yuri quien estaba sentado en la sala leyendo la estúpida revista entrecerró los ojos verificando que sí se trataba del rubio.

-Ay, por Dios, mírate, apenas y te reconcí.

-Mi cabeza está en el programa de protección a testigos- dijo el ruso levantándose del lugar para saludar a su asistente y amiga.

-Luces increíble, un nuevo tú.

-Necesito una nueva vida, eso sería increíble.

-Hablando de eso, es hora de reunirte con el mundo, te conseguí un nuevo celular- dijo sacando de una bolsa la caja con su nuevo móvil.

-¿Tan pronto?- rezongó tomándolo con cierto pesar.

\-------------------------------------

-Jean Jaques Leroy ¿Quién habla?

-Yuri Plisetsky…o solía serlo- saludó el rubio al teléfono comenzando a llamar a todos sus contactos para que registraran su nuevo número.

-Hola Yuri, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Horrible, como siempre.

-Me dijo Yuuri del nuevo tú y tu corte de cabello.

-No hay un nuevo yo, soy el mismo, pero me falta mi vieja voluntad para vivir.

-Sigues siendo tú, eso es terrible, pero no tanto como mi vida ahora, no puedo dejar de ver a Seung pero no puedo abandonar a Isabella, después de lo que pasó con Phichit, no puedo.

-¿Estás durmiendo con los dos?

-¿Eso es malo?

-Para ellos lo es, les estas mintiendo Jean, al no querer hacerles daño, se los estas haciendo.

-Mi vida es basura.

-Bienvenido a mi vida.

-No sé qué hacer, el sexo con Seung es increíble pero siempre que terminamos me siento mal con Isabella y tengo la responsabilidad de hacerle el amor.

-Eso creo que es una adicción al sexo.

-Quizá, pero no funciona para nadie, alguien saldrá lastimado.

-El que más sufrirá serás tú si sigues con esto, Jean.

-Lo sé, quizá por eso no quiero terminarlo- Yuri chistó.

-Haz lo que tengas qué hacer, sabes que te apoyaremos.

-Bien, demasiado drama por hoy, te llamo después y por favor, permanece con vida. Te quiero- finalizó el canadiense haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

\---------------------------------

El desempacar el armario había comenzado y en verdad era algo exhaustivo, Mari no podía creer cómo un hombre podía tener tanta ropa y accesorios.

Estaban abriendo todas las cajas, cuando entre ellas estaba una enorme, igual a otras tres, Yuri la tomó sin percatarse hasta que ésta se abrió liberando su hermoso traje de boda.

Mari lo miró por unos segundos sintiendo un poco de pena mientras Yuri parecía no poder quitar la mirada de él.

-¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?

-No, es muy hermoso, lo enterraré muy en el fondo, como hice con mis sentimientos.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Todos los días, aunque es extraño, no lloré demasiado, no sé…tal vez sólo se permite cierta cantidad de lágrimas por hombre y mi cuota se rebasó.

-Creo que necesitamos un coctel, Yurio.

-No sólo uno, linda- dijo el rubio yendo hasta el bar de su departamento sirviendo dos copas de vodka.

\-----------------------------------

La remodelación de la oficina de Yuri así como de su departamento estaba comenzando, era una vida en su antigua vida, algo sutil, extraño y necesario. Estaba con Yuuri comprando un par de muebles nuevos.

-Phichit dice que Otabek no deja de llamar y de ir a su casa, lo mismo Jean, no le han dado ninguna pista sobre tu paradero, aunque es obvio que sabe que sigues en Moscú.

-Estúpida Vogue- el nipón lo miró con una línea en los labios tratando de liberar un poco lo que sentía por su amigo, claro que odiaba a Otabek, pero Yuri lucía tan devastado.

-Yuri, ¿Estás seguro de…

-No quiero verlo, no podría, ni siquiera quiero salir a la calle por temor a encontrármelo.

-¿Por lo que vaya a decirte?

-No hay nada que pueda decirme, es más por el temor de lo que yo sienta…- entonces Yuuri lo entendió -¿Se puede morir de tristeza?

-Sigues con nosotros, cielo.

-Sí, que mal- Yuuri le sonrió mientras veían más y más muebles, entonces, Yuri recordó de una llamada que había recibido dos días atrás, de Víktor.

-Oye, Víktor me llamó para decirme que no estás haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque te ama y está preocupado- Yuuri frunció el ceño y sonrió restándole importancia.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿El doctor te dijo que hay algún riesgo si haces esfuerzos?

-Dice que por el momento no.

-¿Y entonces…

-Tengo miedo de que algo malo suceda- interrumpió el nipón sacando lo que al parecer guardaba desde hacía un tiempo -Es un milagro que esté esperando un bebé, estoy feliz pero muy asustado, nadie tiene todo lo que desea, sólo mírate y a Phichit, tan excelentes personas y todo lo que han pasado, claro que algo malo me va a pasar a mí.

-Yuuri, perdiste contra mi en el Grand Prix, si algo malo te iba a seceder, fue eso- y entonces el nipón lanzó una carcajada junto al rubio.

-Tienes razón.

-Corre y haz ejercicio, no sucederá nada malo, no puedes vivir con miedo.

-Deberías aplicar tus consejos, cariño, no deberías vivir con miedo.

-Tú y Phichit deberían ser esgrimistas.


	17. Dos culpables

-Joven Yuri, pensé que no volvería- dijo la recepcionista del edificio donde se encontraba la empresa del ruso.

-Y no lo haré Gina, sólo vine por unos papeles, vendré un par de veces a la semana.

-Supe que reubicó su oficina, joven Yuri.

-Sí, más cerca de casa- mintió el rubio con una fingida sonrisa mientras firmaba unos papeles en el escritorio de la joven.De pronto, mientras firmaba, su vista se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, y ahí estaba Otabek Altin, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras.

-Viene diario, sólo porque no ha deseado recibir su correspondencia pero tengo todo lo que envía y trae a la empresa.

Dijo la joven mientras Yuri miraba al hombre que lo había abandonado en su boda, lucía exactamente igual, aunque quizá más delgado, algo ojeroso, algo triste. Por un momento flaqueó, deseaba ir hasta él abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, pero _¿Acaso podía perdonar lo que le había hecho? ¿No se suponía lo había abandonado porque ya no lo quería?_ Claro que quería conocer sus razones, aunque no sabría si podría soportarlo.

-Envíame todo lo que ha mandado y no lo dejes pasar.

-Sí, joven Yuri.

-Y por favor, no le digas que he venido- dijo el rubio con un deje de dolor, lo odiaba, lo amaba, lo extrañaba y muchos otros sentimientos contradictorios. Le dedicó una última mirada y salió por la puerta trasera.

\------------------------------------

-No deja de llamarme, quizá a Yuuri no le habla porque sabe de su condición pasiva/agresiva- decía Víktor mientras compraba ropa para bebé en compañía de Yuri, era una sorpresa para Yuuri quien cada día se preocupaba más por la salud de su bebé.

-Lo sé, envía cartas, regalos y demás a mi oficina, hice que me hicieran llegar todo eso a mi departamento, pero no sé si pueda con ello.

-¿Qué crees que te diga?

-¿Qué lo siente? No lo sé, si no lo sintiera no me enviaría nada ni visitara todos los días la oficina.

-Está arrepentido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-¿Quieres saber?- Yuri se alzó los hombros pretendiendo no importarle mientras veía un pequeño conjunto morado -Que lo lamenta, con todos nosotros también, que estaba asustado, que no supo que hacer y que claro que te ama y…

-¿Asustado? No dejas a alguien a quien según amas solo el día de su boda sólo por miedo, mejor olvídalo no quiero saber nada.

Víktor lo miró asintiendo no muy convencido con el ruso menor así que siguieron comprando más y más conjuntos de colores neutrales hasta que el platinado por fin se animó a preguntarle aquello que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Yuri, ¿Le preguntaste en algún momento a Otabek cómo se sentía con eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la boda, claro.

-Él me lo propuso, Víktor.

-Sí, lo sé, pero porque tú se lo sugeriste o al menos le recordaste que no estaban casados, fue por el problema legal del nuevo departamento y después…

-¿Tratas de decirme que es mi culpa?

-No, Yuri, no es tu culpa, el imbécil de Otabek no supo manejar sus emociones, pero creo que tú tampoco al hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él deseaba.

-Deberías dejar de contestarle las llamadas, te está poniendo en mi contra.

-No, sólo he repasado un poco lo que sucedió esos últimos días, ambos estaban estresados y ambos por causas diferentes, tú por cómo saldría la boda y él por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su boda.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-En algún momento tienes que hacerlo si quieres perdonarlo- dijo Víktor mirándolo como un padre.

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero perdonarlo?

-Porque te conozco desde niño y la mitad de esa vida te la pasaste con él, no cometas un error.

-No me hables como si yo fuera el culpable de todo- rezongó Yuri comenzando a molestarse.

-No lo eres, pero no cometas más errores de los que él cometió.

-Lo pensaré, ahora déjame escoger más cosas para el pequeño cerdito o cerdita que viene en camino, eso me distrae y agradécelo o ya estarías muerto.

\----------------------------------

-Y ¿Dónde pasarán Navidad?

-¿Debajo de un puente?- dijo Yuri tomando un poco de café, estaban cenando en casa del rubio.

-Yuri- regañó Yuuri mirándolo con reproche.

-Con ustedes, viajaré a Japón, ¿Phichit?- preguntó mirando al tailandéz.

-Creo que aceptaré la invitación de Yuuri, no quiero estar solo en Navidad.

-Jamás lo estarás- dijo Yuuri sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Por lo que sé, Jean estará en la casa de sus padres con Isabella.

-Debería invitar también a Seung- dijo Yuri con ironía mientras Víktor y Yuuri sonreían, les daba un poco de gracia la situación de su amigo, más por la manera en la que él se las planteaba.

-Más bien, debería tener un poco de dignidad y terminar con todo ello.

-Es difícil, katsudon, imagínate, me tienes a mí y a Víktor, ¿A quién eliges?

-Difícil decisión.

-¡Yuuri!- se quejó el ruso mayor haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una carcajada.

Continuaron cenando hablando de trivialidades y admirando la maravillosa forma de comer del pequeño Mamoru ya Víktor hacía una excelente imitación de un avión.

-Creo que extraña cuando Chris imitaba a un mono- dijo Phichit sonriendo haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran incómodos.

-¿De verdad no puedes perdonarlo?- preguntó Yuuri.

-¿Estás sugiriéndome algo?

-A todos nos agrada Chris, es un gran ser humano, se disculpó cientos de veces, no sale con nadie más ¿Qué tiene que hacer?

-¿También sugieres que Yuri perdone a Otabek?

-No, yo mataría a Otabek, incluso tengo pensada la frase que le diré el día que lo vuelva a ver, ¿Quieren escucharla?- todos asintieron mientras Víktor se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-Maldigo el día que naciste- dijo con seguridad dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos, Yuuri jamás maldecía.

-Impresionante, aunque un gesto con la mano sería mejor- dijo Yuri mientras el nipón sonreía satisfecho.


	18. Estúpido San Valentín

Navidad había pasado, en Japón con amigos y una buena cena junto a los Katsuki, una familia bastante encantadora.

Ahora en año nuevo, Yuri había decidido estar solo, claro que Yuuri y Víktor le habían insistido pasarla con él, Phichit lo había invitado a la cena donde estaría toda su familia y Jean también estaba solo, pero sólo porque Isabella había decidido viajar a Canadá y sobre Seung, al parecer algo había sucedido entre ellos, Jean ya no hablaba de él.

Así que, ahí estaba, sentado en su sofá, en pijama y envuelto en un enorme cobertor viendo una bella película de terror, sus favoritas.

De pronto recordó la enorme caja que había en su sala, aquella que guardaba toda la correspondencia de Otabek, regalos y demás. Desvió su mirada del televisor hacia ella con algo de nerviosismo, _¿Qué hallaría en ella?_

Tomo una de las últimas cartas, las primeras se imaginaba que sólo contendrían miles de lo siento y tontas justificaciones, en cuanto la abrió, su corazón se estrujó.

Era una hoja blanca simple, pero la letra era del mismo Otabek, escribiéndole una carta, no era elegante, no era una carta de amor, era una de esas cartas que uno lee para sentirse miserable.

_De: Otabek Altin_

_Para: Yuri_

_Yura, ya no sé qué más decirte o escribirte, no sé dónde estás, ahora puedes decir que tienes verdaderos amigos, no me han dado tu dirección ni señales de ti._

_Perdóname, sé que lo he dicho miles de veces, pero ahora es diferente, nunca pensé que el miedo me hiciera perder a la persona que más amo en la tierra. No lo pensé, hasta ahora, que despierto solo, que no tengo quien me dé los buenos días o las buenas noches, extraño tu calor a mi lado, tu sonrisa, tu risa, tu cabello._

_Son un completo idiota, quizá jamás valoré lo que tenía a mi lado y ahora es demasiado tarde, arruiné tu sueño, Yuri, lo arruiné…_

Sus ojos estaban enjugados en lágrimas, claro que lo extrañaba, más que eso, lo necesitaba cada día a su lado, pero no podía perdonarlo, sabía que era su culpa el que no lo buscase ya que ni siquiera daba señales de vida, sus amigos eran fieles, quizá demasiado.

Tomó sus rodillas haciéndose un ovillo sobre el sillón, _¿Por qué era tan difícil perdonarlo?_ simple, por qué él lo había abandonado y humillado el día de su boda después de haberse prometido amor eterno tantas veces.

\---------------------------------

Bajó con algo de esperanza para recibir su correspondía, era el día de San Valentín después de todo, pero lo único que encontró le sacó una sonrisa, una tarjeta de Mamoru que leía “Feliz día tío, te amamos mi papá, mi papi y el nuevo bebé”.

Sonrió y subió de nuevo a su departamento, ese día tenía planeado salir con Phichit, los dos solteros más tristes de la ciudad. Estaba buscando lo que se pondría esa noche cuando su celular vibró anunciando la llamada de Jean.

-¿Hola?

-Sólo llamó para asegurarme de que no te suicides en la ducha.

-Llamaste una hora antes.

-¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy?

-Phichit y yo iremos a cenar y después una película sangrienta y violenta.

-Perfecto- dijo el canadiense con cierto pesar.

-¿Y tú?

-Entrenando, con mi único amor, el hielo.

-¿Qué sucede, Jean? Sé honesto.

-¿Honesto? Bien, Isabella está cada vez más lejana de mí lo cual me alegra, pero lastima mi ego y Seung… bueno, creo que se terminó.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo, él no quiso ser el segundo, mi amante, así que terminó con todo esto, dijo que cuando esté listo para salir del closet lo llamara.

-Creo que mejor llamas a un carpintero que te ayude con tu armario.

-Sólo si ese carpintero es coreano, cabello negro y tiene una enorme…

-¡Leroy!

-Lo siento, es San Valentín y lo único en lo que pienso es en eso.

-Pobre Isabella, mejor termina con eso antes de que la hagas comprar un strapon.

-Que sucio- rió el pelinego -Llámame si piensas en el suicidio, quizá te acompañe. Te quiero.

-Bien, adiós, feliz día.

\-----------------------------

Globos rojos y rosas adornaban aquel restaurante, quizá eran demasiados, pero toda la ciudad estaba llena de ello, no podían escapar del estúpido día de San Valentín.

-Hay demasiado amor en este lugar- dijo Yuri con una mueca mientras veía la carta del menú con listones de globos invadiendo su espacio molestándolo.

-Soy yo o ¿El San Valentín de este año es más festejado?- decía Phichit mirando a las parejas a su alrededor

-Es igual que el año pasado, pero este año jugamos para el otro equipo- el tailandés asintió dándole la razón.

-Buenas noches, ya eligieron algo- dijo una linda mesera llegando hasta ellos con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya elegimos.

-¿Tomaran vino?

-Sí- respondieron ambos.

-¿Copa o botella?

-Botella- dijeron sin chistar.

-De acuerdo, enseguida les servimos a usted y su novio- dijo la joven después de escribir el pedido, ambos se miraron y rieron. Feliz San Valentín.

Estaba terminando de cenar cuando comenzaron a hablar de las cartas y regalos de Otabek, Yuri no había querido leer ese día ninguna en especial, pero lo había hecho días antes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque soy masoquista- dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino -Merezco lo que me pasó diciendo por toda la ciudad que por fin tendría mi final feliz, “Mírenme con mi hermoso y exclusivo traje de Dior” patético, además, en ese artículo no dije “nosotros” ni una sola vez, mientras que él sí. Toda mi entrevista fue “yo quiero, yo pienso”.

-Era tu punto de vista, Yuri.

-Exacto, toda la boda fue mi punto de vista, dejé que la boda fuera más grande que Otabek, yo soy la razón por la que él no bajo del auto.

Dijo el rubio con las lágrimas comenzando a escocer sus ojos, Phichit lo miró con tristeza, Yuri al fin había superado la parte de culpar al kazajo, pero sabía que había algo más detrás de ello y él estaba implicado.

-Escucha, Yuri, le hice un comentario a Otabek que no debí en la cena de ensayo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Después de que Chris apareció estaba molesto, entonces me encontré con Otabek y dije que estaban locos si se casaban- Yuri lo miró si dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus lágrimas se esfumaron dando paso a una mirada de confusión -Lo lamento, estaba enojado y Chris…

-He repasado todo esto en mi mente por cinco meses, y ¿Por esos mismos meses guardaste un secreto como ese?

-Intenté decírtelo una vez pero…

-¿¡Una!? ¿Intentaste decirme una vez? Debiste intentar decirlo cada uno de los días- gritaba Yuri bastante molesto y herido.

-Lo sé pero esperaba por el momento apropiado.

-No hay momento apropiado para decirme que arruinaste mi boda.

-Sólo pasó, no estaba pensando y…- el rubio se levantó del lugar negando con la cabeza, no podía seguir escuchando -Yuri, por favor no te vayas.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? que me hayas ocultado ese secreto, yo nunca te he ocultado nada.

-Yuri- el rubio se volvió para señalarlo.

-No, miento, en los últimos cinco meses he pensado que fue un grave error el que dejaras al Chris, ya lo dije ¿Qué se siente?

Y salió de ese lugar esquivando los estúpidos globos rojos y rosas, dejando a Phichit con el rostro descopuesto dejando caer una lágrima sobre su mejilla.


	19. Perdonar

Jean acababa de entrenar como nunca en ese mes, lo cierto era que no había planeado nada con Isabella quien le había dicho que pasaría San Valentín con sus amigas. Intentó llamar al coreano pero jamás respondió.

Suspiró entrando a su departamento y en cuanto encendió las luces ahí estaba Isabella envuelta en una bata con el rostro descompuesto por el coraje.

-¿Isabella? Pensé que no estarías en casa.

-Te estaba esperando, es tarde.

-Estuve entrenando.

-¿Y eso es más importante que yo?

-Dijiste que saldrías con tus amigas- soltó Jean dejando su maleta en el suelo.

-Te tenía una sorpresa Jean, mentí para darte la sorpresa pero quien se la lleva soy al ver que no llegabas- decía la joven cada vez aumentando el tono de su voz mientas Jean la miraba confundido.

-Oye, lo siento ¿Sí? Quizá si me hubieses dicho que llegara temprano o que querías pasar San Valentín conmigo.

-Eres mi novio Jean, desde que éramos unos niños, hemos pasado cada maldito San Valentín juntos y ahora que había puesto sushi en todo mi cuerpo desnudo como sorpresa tú no llegas.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Yo no sabía nada de esto y…

-Tenía una sorpresa para ti porque hace meses que no me tocas, ¿Tienes a alguien más, Jean?- soltó la joven con cierta furia en la mirada.

-Isabella…

-¿Tienes a alguien más?

-No- _ya no_ , pensó Jean mientras Isabella parecía respirar de alivio, aunque aún parecía molesta.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta de eso, prometo que te compensaré, ¿Qué te parece sí pongo de nuevo ese sushi en tu cuerpo?

-Tengo wasabi en lugares que no debería.

-Descuida, lo limpiaré- decía Jean sonriendo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible y claro, imaginándose un poco de porno gay para poder lograr una erección frente a Isabella.

\------------------------------

Tres días de llamadas de disculpas, así como emails y Yuri parecía no poder olvidar el desliz de Phichit, era el mayor tiempo que habían pasado sin hablarse.

Yuuri y Víktor le decían al rubio que no era culpa de Phichit, sólo había sido un comentario y no por esa simplicidad Otabek había cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana.

Esa mañana, Yuri llegaba de su oficina cuando en su estacionamiento lo esperaba Phichit, parecía llevar mucho tiempo ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento, es tan extraño no hablarnos.

-Estoy enojado.

-Yuri, te entiendo pero sólo sucedió, nunca quise lastimarte, debes perdonarme- soltó Phichit acercándose al rubio.

-¿Debo? Bien ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Me ruegas que te perdone por tres días y tú no consideras el perdonar a Chris por algo que sucedió hace seis meses.

-No es lo mismo.

-Es perdonar.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de eso, Yuri le había perdonado con una condición, arreglar las cosas con Chris, o al menos intentarlo y eso estaba haciendo, le había pedido al rubio ir con una terapeuta de parejas y el rubio estuvo más que dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de ser perdonado, después de todo derramó un par de lágrimas el día que Phichit lo llamó, habían sido seis meses de silencio total.

-No sé si pueda confiar en que no vuelva a suceder- dijo Phichit sentado a un lado de Chris y frente a la terapeuta quien se dirigió al rubio.

-Chris, estás muy callado.

-Phichit, yo sé que te es muy difícil confiar en mí, pero… tú haces difícil que confíe en ti- dijo digiéndose a su aún esposo.

-¿Yo?

-La forma en la que me tratas y sacarme de tu vida así como así, sé que rompí un voto, pero ¿Qué hay de los otros votos? Como el prometer amar a alguien en las buenas y en las malas ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Cómo sé que no me castigarás por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Yo…

-No lo sabes- interrumpió la terapeuta mirándolo con una sonrisa conciliadora –Así como Phichit no sabe si cometerás otra indiscreción, lo único que saben es que quieren seguir adelante y arriesgar que el amor que se tienen no permitirá que eso suceda, es por eso que están aquí.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, había mucho daño por parte de ambos, pero al parecer, había más amor.

\--------------------------

-Terminamos la última sesión y decidimos no vernos por dos semanas mientras pensamos si queremos estar juntos otra vez, y después fijaremos un punto de encuentro, si ambos aparecemos ese día el pasado no existirá, es como una promesa de ambos de olvidarlo y seguir adelante- dijo Phichit caminando junto a Yuri. Habían quedado de desayunar en el departamento del tailandés.

-Vaya, ¿Y podrás hacerlo?

-No lo sé, tengo mucho en qué pensar.

-¿Pensar? O ¿Sentir?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tienes que basar ésta decisión en tus emociones- dijo Yuuri llevándose un poco de fruta a la boca.

-Me fastidié, no sé lo que siento.

-Lo harás, la lógica en algún momento saldrá de esa ventana.

-Y yo pensé que el punto de encuentro sería el desafío.

-¿Cuál es?

-Frente a la Plaza Roja.

-Poético- sonrió Yuri mientras Phichit negaba.

-Lo será si ambos aparecemos, de otra forma estaré en ese lugar solo y rechazado, no es un buen plan.

-Sigue siendo poético.


	20. Medallas de cobre

-Mari, regresé.

-Hola Yuri, tengo buenas noticias- decía la joven frente a la computadora, el lugar que había ocupado los últimos meses.

-Y yo traigo café ¿Qué sucede?

-El departamento que habían comprado Altin y tú por fin se vendió, tienes 60 días antes de que el nuevo dueño tome posesión y ya no será tuyo.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Lo son.

-Sí, algo de dinero extra supongo- dijo entregándole un café a Mari y sentándose en el sillón con su portátil en las piernas, qué duro era seguir regresando a su vida vacía.

Tomó otra carta de aquella caja sin que Mari lo viera, “La caja de Pandora” la había llamado, perfecto nombre.

_De: Otabek Altin_

_Para: Yuri_

_Ni siquiera sé si has leído todo esto, no me dejan entrar a tu oficina, admito que envié a un tipo al que le pagué para que entrara y jamás te vio, no sé dónde estás, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera he entrenado, simplemente no puedo._

_Sé que me equivoqué, sé que fui yo el que ideó todo esto y al final te dejé solo, no mereces nada de lo que sucedió, aún recuerdo tu rostro mirándome con decepción y no puedo evitar sentirme como una mierda._

_No debía hacerte esto, destruí lo que teníamos, lo que habíamos formado durante diez años lo estropeé, te admiraba de niño, me gustabas, y cuando fuimos adultos todo lo que me costó para que me miraras y ahora todo lo arruiné, lo que vivimos, lo que hicimos juntos._

_Perdóname Yuri, ya no sé qué más hacer, ni siquiera te pido que vuelvas a amarme, sólo que me dejes mirarte una vez más y quizá ser sólo tu amigo._

_Perdóname._

\-----------------------------------

Después de dos semanas, Phichit se encontraba en un café cerca de la Catedral de San Basilio, en una libreta había escrito los pros y los contras de seguir con Chris, había bastantes contras y también pros, pero lo había decidido.

Resopló antes de pagar la cuenta y tomar el último sorbo de capuchino, entonces, al alzar el rostro se miró en una de las ventanas, tenía espuma en el labio superior, sonrió más decidido que antes.

Estaba caminando hacía la Catedral cuando se le ocurrió que en verdad esa lista tenía más contras que pros, pero entonces miró a Chris venir hacia él y olvidó todo eso, lo amaba, más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, tal cual era y sólo por eso perdonaría lo que fuera.

Chris lo miró con una sonrisa mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos lo mismo que Phichit quien corrió a su encuentro.

Llegó hasta el rubio saltando sobre él juntando sus labios con los ajenos, cuanto había extrañado su sabor. Chris lo sostuvo contra él tomando su cintura besando sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos, todo su rostro, ambos con una sonrisa.

-Te amo, perd…

-Shh, el pasado lo dejamos atrás ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Phichit colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Chris quien sonrió besando su dedo y después los labios de su amado, en verdad había extrañado todo de él.

Y se lo demostraron esa noche, llegaron al departamento del tailandés el cual volvía a ser de ambos y sin detenerse a nada se besaron y tocaron como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años, era casi como si fuese su primera vez.

En minutos, Phichit se encontraba de rodillas sobre el colchón con el torso levantado mirando hacia atrás, hacía Chris quien besaba sus hombros, cuello y espalda mientras embestía sin piedad su interior.

Phichit lo besó lentamente sintiendo como las manos del rubio se paseaban por su cuerpo, masajeando su miembro y torturando sus pezones _¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar a ese maravilloso hombre con su maravilloso sexo por trabajo?_ Ahora tenía que compensar a Chris y con creces y el rubio a él, sería una larga reconciliación.

\-----------------------------------

La remodelación del departamento de Yuri estaba lista, así como la de su oficina, y eso tenían que celebrarlo, bueno, necesitaba algún distractor de lo horrible que era su vida ahora.

-¿Dónde está Jean? Su avión aterrizó hace dos horas- preguntaba Yuuri quien ahora tenía una enorme barriga de embarazo, Jean había ido a visitar a sus padres a Canadá por lo que se había retrasado un poco en llegar.

-Ya lo conoces él…

-¡It’s JJ Style!- gritó el canadiense llegando hasta sus amigos asustando un poco a Yuuri y haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos con enfado.

-Ahí lo tienes ¿Aún no extrañas?- dijo el rubio mirando a Yuuri quien saludaba a su amigo, de pronto apareció Chris y Víktor haciendo que Jean sonriera de gusto y lo miraran un poco más de cerca.

-Jean ¿Y esa lonja?- dijo Víktor llegando hasta el canadiense tocando el exceso de grasa que había en su vientre. Jean lo miró algo avergonzado tratando de sumir el abdomen mientras los demás lo veían.

-Tenemos un nuevo cerdito- reía Yuri haciendo que los demás rieran al igual que Jean, eso era lo menos ofensivo que se esperaba del ruso, así que estaba bien.

Después del pequeño festejo, hubo una mesa de dulces, la cual fue atacada por Jean ante la mirada extraña de sus amigos. Estaban sentados degustando de sus postres esperando la explicación de Jean y el por qué se había descuidado de esa manera.

-Como para no engañar a Isabella y para no llamar a Seung.

-Exactamente ¿Qué comes?- preguntó Chris, a quien Phichit había puesto al corriente de la vida de Jean y de todos los demás.

-Todo excepto el pene de Seung.

-Estamos en un apartamento de adultos, JJ- regañó Yuri mientras el canadiense lamía su cuchara.

-No me di cuenta de la gravedad hasta que Víktor lo notó.

-Pues me siento orgulloso de que no la engañes- dijo Yuuri sonriendo haciendo que Jean rodara los ojos mientras tomaba un gran bocado de pastel.

-No es algo con lo que sentirte orgulloso, estoy rellenando mi cuerpo para evitar ser homosexual.

-No se trata del peso Jean, lo que importa es si eres feliz- dijo Phichit haciendo que el canadiense alzara los hombros restándole importancia.

-Las relaciones siempre se tratan de ser feliz, es irritante ¿Qué tan seguido te sientes feliz?- preguntó Jean señalando hacia ambos Yuris.

-Seguro que eso fue para ti- dijo Yuri mirando al nipón quien estaba a su lado.

-Todos los días- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes feliz todos los días?- preguntó Jean con más molestia y sarcasmo que cuestionamiento.

-No todo el día cada día pero todos los días, ¿Cierto?- preguntaba Yuuri mirando hacia su esposo, quien gustoso sonrió y es que Jean evitó preguntarle al ruso quien seguro diría un discurso de una hora del porque era feliz a lado de Yuuri.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Isabella estuvo conmigo en mi adolescencia y cuando gané esas medallas a pesar de no ganar las de oro y si ella pudo quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo, yo debo poder seguir con esto y evitar a toda costa estar con un hombre.

-Jean, acabas de comparar tu relación con tu pubertad y unas medallas de cobre- y el canadiense comprendió entonces que no era feliz y no lo sería.

\----------------------------------

Cuando Jean regresó a su departamento, se encontró con la sorpresa de que las maletas de Isabella estaban en la entrada.

-Isabella, cielo, ¿No ibas a quedarte en Canadá?

-Necesitamos hablar, Jean- la sonrisa del canadiense se desvaneció formando una fina línea, era el día de las verdades.

-¿Por eso viniste?

-Sí, escucha, Jean, esto no funciona, me esforcé, te di más de la mitad de mi vida sólo para que me engañaras con Seung- y todo se fue a la mierda, Jean no supo que decir, Isabella sonrió de lado, pero no era una sonrisa socarrona, era algo triste -Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo y no me preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo supe y pensé que era pasajero, que quizá estar conmigo tanto tiempo estaba haciendo algo mal, por eso me distancié, pero después quise retomar la relación y…

-Ya no hubo remedio.

-Exacto.

-Jamás quise hacerte daño Isabella, no sé qué sucedió sólo sucedió- dijo el canadiense acercándose a la joven, en verdad se sentía mal con ello.

-Sí bueno, me hubieras dicho que te gustaban los chicos y asunto arreglado.

-No es tan fácil Isabella, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiero- soltó con pesar.

-Y no me quedaré esperando a que lo sepas Jean, mi vida corre y se me está adelantando, te amo, pero me amo más a mí.

-Supongo que debo entender eso, es justo.

-Me iré, ve tras él, eres libre Jean.

-Isabella…

-Estaré bien, gracias Jean y suerte.

-Gracias a ti Isabella, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos después… quizá- dijo la joven sonriendo con nostalgia pasando a su lado besando su mejilla y yendo hasta la puerta tomando sus maletas.

Jean sintió un nudo en la garganta, más que perder a una novia o una amante había perdido a una amiga y sabía a la perfección que era su culpa, pero no podía sentir esa culpa por siempre, ya que también sentía cierto alivio y hasta nerviosismo, porque lo primero que hizo fue sacar su móvil y marcar aquel número que ya sabía de memoria.


	21. Ivane

La última carta, o al menos la última que había llegado ya que la caja de Pandora aún guardaba calamidades.

_De: Otabek Altin_

_Para: El amor de mi vida_

_Feliz día de San Valentín, sé que pensaras que soy un idiota al enviar algo este día, pero es el primer año que la paso sin ti, y sí, sé que esa es mi culpa._

_Aún no quiero darme por vencido Yuri, no puedo, sé que te lastimé, que todo acabó y que incluso debes pensar que no te amo, pero te amo más que a nadie en el mundo._

_Eres lo más preciado que tengo, sé que todo eso lo dudas por lo que sucedió, pero ni siquiera sé porque lo hice y culparte sería un error aun peor, no fue culpa de nadie, sólo mía, por no hablarlo, por no confiar en que lo entenderías y al no querer lastimarte terminé por asesinar lo nuestro._

_Sé que lo arruiné, pero te amaré por siempre._

_Siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro._

_\------------------------------------_

Un par de semanas después, un lento Yuuri había ido a desayunar, su vientre era más enorme que cuando estaba en cinta de Mamoru y eso lo hacía bastante feliz por el hecho de saber que ese pequeño nacería mucho más sano que su primogénito.

Esa mañana, Víktor entrenaba a los pequeños en el Ice Castle, Yuri tenía que revisar el nuevo catálogo de verano, Phichit parecía estar en su segunda luna de miel con Chris y Jean, bueno, él parecía estar reconciliándose con el coreano.

Por eso mismo, Yuri desayunaba solo tranquilamente en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, había ido de compras por ropa para Mamoru y el nuevo bebé y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ya sólo faltaban un par de semanas para el nacimiento de su bebé, del cual aún no sabían lo que sería, no dejaba verse bien en el ultrasonido.

Estaba acomodando todas las bolsas cerca de la mesa cuando su rostro se crispó, una mueca de sorpresa, enfado y coraje se formó cuando miró a Otabek un par de mesas a lo lejos.

-¿Agua, café o té?- preguntó una sonriente mesera haciendo que el nipón comenzará a levantar todas sus cosas mirando de reojo al kazajo y claro, tirando un par de cosas en el intento de salir aprisa.

-Nada, no puedo quedarme- demasiado tarde, Otabek lo había visto y enseguida fue tras él, Yuuri sólo giraba el rostro mirando que tan cerca estaba el castaño de él y si podía huir.

-Yuuri, espera- pero el nipón aceleró el paso hasta salir del lugar, se suponía que Víktor pasaría por él ya que había decidido no manejar en el último mes de gestación _¡Demonios!_ -Yuuri, no corras tú…estás esperando- dijo el kazajo alcanzándolo y mirando su enorme vientre con gran sorpresa.

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Estoy enojado contigo! Siempre estuve de tu lado, ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Yuri?!

Decía el nipón con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Otabek lo miraba avergonzado, sabía que encontrarse con Yuuri sería peor que con sus otros amigos.

-Yuuri…

-¡No! No lloraré, no mereces eso, tú… ¡Maldigo el día en que naciste!- gritó el nipón descolocando un poco al kazajo y es que claro que le sorprendía ver hablar así a Yuuri, no era su estilo, no se sintió ofendido, sólo confundido y aún más cuando Yuuri hizo una mueca extraña, como si quisiera hablar pero no había palabras, se miró el vientre y después a Otabek -Creo… creo que… se me rompió la fuente.

-¿Qué?

-Ay, Dios, ¡Taxi!- gritó Yuuri alzando su brazo del cual colgaban varias bolsas al igual que del otro, estaba nervioso, asustado y odiaba a Víktor al dejarlo en esa situación.

-Yuuri, espera, ahí está mi auto.

-¡No quiero tu auto!- dijo el nipón golpeándolo con una de las tantas bolsas que cargaba y haciendo de nuevo la seña en busca de un taxi.

-Debemos ir al hospital, Yuuri, sólo…déjame llevarte- el azabache lo pensó unos segundos mientras sentía el agua correr entre sus piernas, no era el momento de tener una pelea con el idiota de Otabek, una vez naciera su bebé le rompería cada uno de los huesos.

Asintió haciendo que el kazajo sonriera y lo tomara del brazo para llevarlo a su auto, el nipón se dejó guiar comenzando a respirar pesadamente, no había dolor, pero llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmm- se quejó Yuuri entre respiraciones, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Le llamo a Víktor?- Yuuri negó sacando su móvil y marcando el teléfono de platinado.

-¿Hola?

-Se me rompió la fuente, el bebé…ya va nacer.

-¡Amazing!- fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Otabek antes de que Yuuri colgara, al parecer ya tenían un plan de nacimiento.

-¿Qué hospital es?

-Saint Rose.

-Bien.

-Oye…

-¡Ah!- gritó Yuuri en cuanto el dolor se hizo presente y es que el azabache no conocía lo que era un dolor de parto, Mamoru había nacido sin dolores.

-¿Yuuri?

-¡Conduce!

\-------------------------------

Jean llegó al hospital en cuanto Víktor le llamó y no había llegado solo, llegaba con Seung y ambos tenían una facha tan obvia de una pareja que no se encontraba platicando precisamente.

Phichit y Chris llegaron enseguida junto a Yuuri quien llegaba con Mari, la nueva tía. Víktor y los padres de Yuuri los recibieron gustosos con una enorme sonrisa.

Víktor sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos al decirles la noticia a sus amigos, era una niña.

-Felicidades anciano, tu andropausia dejó frutos- bromeaba Yuri quien recibía una sonrisa y un abrazo por parte del platinado.

-Es una niña, sana y hermosa- decía Víktor mientras sus amigos esperaban impacientes para entrar y ver a la pequeña.

-Pueden pasar a ver al señor Nikiforov- anunció el doctor ante la sonrisa de todos los presentes, pasaron todos juntos a la habitación donde encontraron a Yuuri cargando a su pequeña.

-Es hermosa- decía Chris mirando a la pequeña en el regazo del azabache, una hermosa niña de piel blanquecina y cabello azabache.

-Es igual a Blanca Nieves- decía Yuri sonriendo sentándose a los pies del nipón.

-Saluden a Ivane- sonreía Víktor a su pequeño, hacía semanas habían hablado de que Mamoru tenía nombre japonés y ahora su segundo hijo representaría a Rusia.

-Vaya, Yuuri, es una hermosa nena, felicidades- sonreía Phichit, Jean y Seung se acercaron para ver a la pequeña, la cual parecía que Yuuri no quería soltar.

-Se parece a ti, es hermosa.

-Bueno, tiene mi cabello pero los ojos los tiene azules, es parte de los dos, como Mamoru- decía Yuuri.

-Ven, bebé, conoce a tu hermanita- musitaba Víktor cargando al pequeño Mamoru quien con algo de temor subió a la cama de su padre y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hermana.

-Nena- susurró el pequeño haciendo enternecer a todos, la familia Nikiforov ahora estaba completa.

-Vaya, debo decir que los felicito, ésta vez no hubo drama.

-Bueno, Yuri, si hubo mucho drama- sonreía Víktor sin mirarlo mientras observaba a Yuuri quien sonrió nervioso.

-Se rompió mi fuente parado frente a un restaurante.

-Bien, hubo algo de drama.

-Oh, eso no es todo- continuo Víktor haciendo que los presentes fruncieran el ceño.

-Se rompió mientras hablaba con Otabek- dijo Yuuri torciendo el gesto.

-¿Qué?

-Me lo encontré mientras desayunaba, estaba tan molesto que se rompió la fuente- Yuri frunció el ceño para después negar con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno… hoy no se trata de él, es acerca de la hermosa Ivane.

-¿Quién es Ivane?

-Lo sabrías, Jean, si dejaras de mirar tanto a Seung- dijo Phichit haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas alabando a la pequeña Nikiforov y platicando banalidades como siempre solían hacer, sobre todo cuando los padres de Yuuri decidieron ir a casa y darle de comer a Mamoru.

Yuri fue el último en partir, quizá sólo quería retrasar el momento de volver a casa y ver su estúpida caja.

-Es una hermosura, felicidades.

-Felicidades, tío- sonreía Yuuri despidiéndose del ruso, Víktor lo acompañó a la puerta pero sólo para poder hablar con él.

-Yuri, Otabek me pidió que lo llamaras.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé, es tu vida, pero de verdad lo vi mal, se ve…devastado, además de que rondaba la sala de espera buscándote, en cuanto nació Ivane decidió irse, parece haberlo pensado y dijo que no quería armar un escándalo en el hospital, te conoce.

-Víktor, esto es demasiado complicado.

-Lo sé, créeme que seguro Yuuri quiso golpearlo y también lo haría pero hoy soy sólo amor- dijo sonriendo -Dice que te ha escrito pero no respondes.

-No sé qué responder.

-Dice que ni siquiera sus emails.

-Sólo recibí uno- musitó el rubio con el ceñor fruncido-

-Yo sólo te doy el recado arriesgándome a que me golpees.

-Un gran riesgo, viejo.


	22. Barcelona

Yuri llegó a su departamento, el cual ahora sí estaba completamente solo ya Mari acompañaba a sus padres y hermano, así que la enormidad era sólo suya.

Vio la gran caja de Pandora y sabía que dentro de ella estaba todo lo que Otabek sentía y cada vez que leía una de las cartas un poco de él moría de dolor.

Llegó hasta su computadora, la encendió y comenzó a revisar su buzón y fue ahí donde recordó que Mari había enviado a un agujero negro todo lo que recibiera de Otabek, así que buscó en todas esas carpetas y por fin lo encontró.

Dentro de esa carpeta, la cual la contraseña era OtabekAltin, ahí había más calamidades de Pandora, sólo que era piezas de canciones.

Estaban Ágape, Allegro Appasionatto, y muchas más, todas ella con lo que el kazajo había sentido al verlo interpretarlas. Además de nuevas melodías, nostálgicas, tristes, melancólicas, pero sobre todo, románticas, quiso llamarlo, claro que sí, pero una llamada antes lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Hola?

-Cielito, ¿Cómo estás?

-Meh, sobrevivo, ¿Qué sucede, Sala?

-Tienes que viajar a Barcelona en una semana cariño, ya compré tu boleto en primera clase, sé que es repentino, pero tienes que ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Debes firmar los papeles para la nueva tienda, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Creí que eso sería en meses.

-Y por eso te pido disculpas cielo, no revisé bien la fecha, me confundí.

-No te preocupes, me debes un postre caro y delicioso.

-Te compraré dos, besos, cariño.

\-------------------------------

Barcelona, hacía tiempo que no viajaba a ese lugar, muy hermoso por cierto, muy limpio, había llegado por la mañana al aeropuerto con unos lentes oscuros y un café muy cargado.

La junta con los inversionistas no había sido ni muy tardada ni muy necesaria, una estúpida firma la cual hubiese enviado por correo, pero ya estaba ahí.

Caminó por las calles españolas disfrutando del sol, quizá se quedaría un par de días ahí, hacía tantos años del Grand Prix, donde había conocido a aquellos que jamás imaginó serían sus mejores amigos, y claro, al amor de su vida.

Quería perdonarlo, lo necesitaba, quizá ya se habían castigado demasiado, pero también se habían hecho mucho daño, uno mutuo.

Pensaba en ello cuando al mirar por donde caminaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en aquel lugar donde Otabek le había pedido ser su amigo, aquel primero encuentro o al menos que Yuri recordaba ya que el encuentro cuando eran niños estaba perdido en su mente.

Subió por aquellas escaleras como hacía diez años, sólo que ésta vez, estaba solo. Miraba a su alrededor y de vez en vez sus pies, tratando de distraer las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Miró hacia enfrente y por primera vez en tantos meses, se encontró con los ojos chocolates de Otabek Altin, porque si su mente no lo engañaba formando espejismos, Otabek estaba ahí, frente a él, en Barcelona.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo o no?- pronunció el kazajo con una media sonrisa adornado por lagrimas que enjugaban sus ojos.

-No- susurró Yuri y entonces no hubo lógica, era amor. Corrió hasta alcanzar al kazajo y colgarse en su cuerpo besando esos labios que tanto había extrañado, los brazos de Otabek se ciñeron a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a romperse.

-Perdóname, perdóname, Yuri, mi Yuri- rezaba Otabek contra el blanquecino cuello del rubio quien sintió la humedad correr por su cuello.

-Te amo, perdóname, yo…

-Repítelo- musitó Otabek mirándolo a los ojos y bajándolo de su cuerpo, había tantas emociones en su mirada que Yuri sonrió tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.

-Te amo Otabek Altin y no he dejado de pensar en ti ningún sólo día, lo lamento mucho.

-Perdóname, te amo- susurró Otabek acariciando la mejilla del rubio así como su cabello -Tu cabello está corto, me gusta.

-A mí no, dejaré que crezca, tú estás delgado- Otabek le sonrió enternecido mientras Yuri se sentía culpable por el estado del kazajo, pero estaba juntos y ya nada malo sucedería. Se abrazaron por largos minutos u horas, no lo supieron, no querían saberlo sólo sentirse.

-¿Por qué decidimos casarnos?- dijo Yuri contra el pecho del kazajo quien parecía no querer soltarlo en ningún momento.

-Supongo que temíamos que sucediera algo malo de no hacerlo, lamento tanto lo que te hice.

-Y yo lamento lo que te hice.

-Supongo que ésta será la parte del perdón, después de esto dejaremos todo en el pasado- soltó Otabek tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-Así es, y ¿Sabes la parte divertida?

-¿La hay?

-Que éramos perfectamente felices antes de decidir ser felices para siempre- Otabek sonrió y Yuri volvió a abrazarlo, lo amaba, no había nada más, sólo amor.

-Y la forma en la que decidimos casarnos, sólo negocios, sin romance, esa no es la forma de proponerlo- Yuri se quedó estático cuando Otabek se separó de él y puso una rodilla en el suelo, ahí estaba el kazajo proponiéndole casarse de nuevo con él, ofreciéndole un nuevo diamante y su vida.

-Yuri Plisetsky, amor de mi vida, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Sí- susurró Yuri asintiendo frenéticamente antes de tomar el estuche y ver ese nuevo diamante, una nueva vida, una nueva boda y un viejo amor, pero igual de intenso.


	23. ¿Acepto? Sí

-¿Sala te dijo que vendría?

-La convencí de que me lo dijera, supongo que me vio desesperado.

-Lo lamento.

-No hay nada qué perdonar, lo que pasó debemos dejarlo en el pasado- repitió el kazajo mientras sostenía a Yuri de la cintura mirando hacia la puesta de sol, así como hacía tantos años.

-¿Nos casaremos?

-Nos casaremos y prometo estar ahí.

-Y yo prometo que sólo iremos a un juzgado- sonreía el rubio girando su rostro para mirar al castaño quien lo miraba casi devotamente.

-Debo admitir que imaginé que nunca más te tendría entre mis brazos- dijo Otabek con la voz un tanto descompuesta.

-Acostúmbrate de nuevo, porque jamás me iré, te amo.

-Te amaré por siempre- finalizó el kazajo antes de besar al ruso por enésima vez y no por última vez.

-Oye cariño, el departamento que compramos se vendió, debo ir por los patines que dejé en ese lugar.

-¿Quieres que lo compremos de nuevo? Porque puedo hacerlo.

-Sé que puedes pero mejor busquemos algo más…sutil, además, quiero seguir con mi departamento, no vivir en él, pero que lo conservemos.

-Lo que tu desees amor, vamos por esos patines.

\-----------------------------------

Regresaron a Rusia por la mañana, no habían hablado con nadie, sólo llegaron al penthouse, tomaron los patines y fueron al departamento de Yuri, donde casualmente tenía un traje blanco que en alguna ocasión utilizó para un desfile y Otabek, bueno, él también tenía bastantes trajes regalos del mismo Yuri.

Pudieron haberlo hecho ese mismo día, pero no sólo sus corazones se extrañaban, también sus cuerpos, así que dos días después y sin decirle a nadie, estaban en el juzgado, tal y como ambos habían acordado.

-Yuri Plisetsky ¿Aceptas por esposo a Otabek Altin?

-Acepto- sonrió el rubio mirando al kazajo frente a él, estaban en un juzgado rodeados de otras parejas listas para dar ese paso.

-Otabek Altin ¿Aceptas por esposo a Yuri Plisetsky?

-Siempre, en ésta y en otra vida.

-Entonces, por el poder que me confiere, los declaro esposos- sonrió el juez ante la atenta mirada del público ajeno y al nuevo matrimonio.

-Siempre tuyo.

-Siempre mío.

-Siempre nuestro- sellaron su amor con un beso, porque no necesitaban trajes de diseñador, ni una recepción de cientos de personas, sólo estaban ellos dos y era todo lo que necesitan, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio quien seguía colgado del cuello de su ahora esposo.

-Cielo, debemos salir, hay más personas en la fila- Yuri asintió caminando hasta la salida, Otabek tomó su mano y antes de que abriera la puerta lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sé que todo fue demasiado rápido, pero sé que adoras a tus amigos, así que…- Otabek abrió la puerta haciendo que Yuri enseguida sonriera al ver a todos ahí, Yuuri, Víktor, Jean, Seung, Phichit, Chris, Mari, Sala y Mila.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos sonriéndole y acercándose para abrazar a los nuevos esposos, eso era lo único para finalizar un gran día.

Los chicos habían reservado en un restaurante, comieron, bebieron y se divirtieron, como la gran familia que eran y ahora, todos completos.

-¿Se irán de luna de miel?- preguntó Jean a lo que Otabek sonrió mirando a Yuri.

-México puede ser un gran lugar- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sin Méxicoma ésta vez- decía Yuri recordando aquella broma en Santorini, Otabek lo miró confundido mientras sus amigos sonreían -Nada cielo, iremos a México.

-Te amo.

-Te amo- susurró Yuri contra los labios de su esposo ante los vítores de sus amigos, porque ese si era un final feliz muy merecido para ambos y ésta vez sin dudas.


	24. Otabek

Ni siquiera le dolía el golpe de Yuri, no le dolía el hecho de que el rubio le hubiese golpeado, porque sabía que él le había hecho algo peor.

Seguía en su auto, le había dicho al chofer que se fuera y ahora estaba aun dentro, afuera del departamento de Yuuri y Víktor, estaba seguro que Yuri estaría ahí, pero no tenía el valor para subir, no era el momento, aún dudaba de todo, amaba al ruso, eso no lo dudaba pero la boda era algo que había lo sobrepasado.

\----------------------------

Llegó a su departamento, aún había algunas cosas del rubio, todo lo demás estaba en el nuevo departamento _, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?_ Era obvio que Yuri no lo deseaba ver, lo había dejado en el altar, pero ¡ _Diablos!_ era demasiado, 200 invitados, portada de revista, salón de lujo y demás.

Tomó el puente de su nariz mientras iba a su habitación, era claro que esos pensamientos sólo los tenía para justificar su estupidez. Yuuri estaba tan molesto, jamás lo perdonaría, no sólo había perdido a Yuri, también a sus amigos.

Despertó unas horas después, aun llevaba el traje puesto, miró a su alrededor _¿Había sido un sueño?_ Se desperezó y entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y todo vacío, no había sido un sueño, era una pesadilla.

Su primer impulso fue ir a buscar a Yuri, se cambió de ropa mirando el reloj, eran las 11 de la noche, algo tarde pero tenía que hablar con él, debía pedirle una disculpa.

Subió a su auto y manejó hasta el departamento del nipón, se estacionó sin fijarse demasiado y subió a toda prisa hasta el lugar, tocó el timbre con el estómago en la garganta, lo cual no duró demasiado, nadie abrió.

-¡Yuri! ¡Ábreme! ¡Necesitamos hablar!- gritaba el kazajo mientras tomaba su celular marcándole una y otra vez sin respuesta, sólo lo enviaba al buzón.

-Disculpe, los Nikiforov no se encuentran- decía una anciana mirando a Otabek con molestia, quizá por los gritos.

-Lo lamento pero, ¿Sabe a dónde fueron?

-Por lo que oí cuando salieron, el chico japonés al que buscas dijo algo sobre Grecia- decía la anciana confundiendo los nombres de ambos Yuris.

-Bien…gracias- la anciana le sonrió sabiendo que ya no estaría gritando, Otabek bajó a toda prisa a su auto, Grecia era un lugar demasiado grande, tomó su celular de nuevo llamándolo aun sabiendo que jamás le respondería y no sólo él, todos los demás también lo enviaron al buzón, sólo había una persona que podía apoyarlo.

\--------------------------------

-¿Otabek? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Chris- saludó el kazajo afuera de la casa de Mickey y Emil.

-Es tu boda, amigo, ¿Qué demonios…

-No me casé Chris, es obvio, ¿Mickey y Emil están en casa?

-No, se supone que están en tu boda, pero ¿No te casaste?

-Vamos a mi departamento, por favor, Chris.

-Bien- asintió el rubio saliendo de la casa con la confusión en el rostro, durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, Chris en verdad no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y Otabek tenía el rostro como si pronto fuese a vomitar.

Una vez llegando al departamento del kazajo, este fue hasta el bar donde se sirvió un buen trago de whisky mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué sucedió, Otabek? ¿Acaso Yuri…

-No, no fue él, yo fui el que no llegó a la boda- Chris lo miró con la boca abierta mientras parecía boquear al querer articular una palabra sin éxito -Sé que hice mal, pero todo fue…demasiado, era demasiado.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? Otabek, dejaste a Yuri y…

-Tú engañaste a tu esposo así que no me vengas con sermones- soltó el kazajo molesto.

-¿Entonces me buscaste para no sentirte tan mal?

-No, necesito tu ayuda para localizar a Yuri.

-No puedo, ni siquiera puedo hablar con Phichit ¿Y quieres que los localice? Suerte con eso.

-No sé qué hacer, sólo sé que se fueron a Grecia y…

-¿Grecia? Vaya, no sólo arruinaste tu matrimonio, también la luna de miel.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo sé que Sala le comentó a Mickey algo sobre Santorini, creo que ahí planeaba Yuri llevarte de luna de miel.

-¿Santorini? Bien, necesito comprar un boleto y…

-Otabek, deja de hacer tanto alboroto, después de todo lo arruinaste y ahora lo quieres arreglar, como si al llegar a Santorini Yuri te perdonaría, las cosas no son tan fáciles, te lo dice alguien que acaba de arruinar su matrimonio.

-No es lo mismo.

-Es lo mismo, es romper la confianza, Yuri confiaba en que estarías ahí ¿Y qué sucede? No llegaste.

-No hables si no sabes lo que sucedió- decía Otabek entre dientes mientras Chris se sentaba en el sofá.

-Ilústrame.

-Yo…yo tuve miedo, la boda era demasiado grande y todos los ojos sobre mí y sé que no soy un gran patinador, ahora quitarle al mundo al diseñador y patinador más afamado de la época y…

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Miedo? No seas un idiota Otabek, sé que no fue eso- el kazajo lo miró antes de tomarse otra copa completa de whisky e ir a su lado resoplando liberando aquello que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Jean.

-No soy lo suficiente para Yuri, él merece más, alguien a su altura y toda la boda era para él, pero yo no encajaba, salía sobrando Chris.

-Vaya, es peor de que esperaba, no te ofendas pero tienes un autoestima de la mierda, amigo, debes trabajar en eso.

-Lo sé Chris, lo arruiné, Yuri me amaba y yo ¿Qué hice? Lo abandoné en el altar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres suficiente? Has estado diez años con él, aguantándolo, y lo digo como amigo de ambos que soy, Yuri tiene un carácter del demonio y tú has estado ahí, él lo sabe…hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró el kazajo llevándose ambas manos a su cabello, estaba confundido, asustado y algo cabreado consigo mismo.

-¿Lo amas?

-Más que a mi vida, Chris.

-Espéralo, llámale, pídele perdón las veces que sean necesarias.

-¿Ya te funcionó?

-No, pero siempre esperas que suceda.

\-----------------------------------

Una semana de llamadas, mensajes y demás, aun no tenía información de Yuri, todos los días iba al departamento de Yuuri y Víktor, al de Phichit y al de Jean donde Isabella lo recibió un par de veces, lucía molesta con él y lo entendía, aunque a pesar de todo, le prometió decirle cuando regresaran.

Y exactamente eso sucedió una tarde, llovía y el kazajo estaba en su departamento viviendo como si de inercia se tratase, hacía días que no entrenaba y las llamadas de Yakov llenaban su buzón, Chris lo había buscado por días pero no respondía, sólo llamaba a Yuri y salía todos los días para verificar que regresara.

-Han vuelto.

-Gracias, ¿Sabes dónde está Yuri?

-No, Jean no lo ha comentado, al parecer se cambió de casa, es todo lo que puedo decirte, lo lamento.

-Bien, gracias, adiós.

Sabía bien que quien le negaba la información era Jean y sabía que estaba molesto con él por no haber confiado en él y decirle lo que le sucedía, aunque, a decir verdad, nunca supo realmente lo que le sucedía, cometió una estupidez.

-¡Chris!

-Sí, han vuelto y no, no sé dónde está Yuri, Phichit no me dejó entrar- respondía Chris en la bocina del teléfono, entendía a Otabek, claro que lo hacía, él también era un hombre que había cometido un error y ahora la vida lo pateaba en el trasero.

-Lo siento, sé que te he hartado, pero estoy desesperado.

-Te entiendo, no me hartas, sólo cálmate, ¿Ya lo buscaste en su departamento?

-Lo vendió, Chris, parece que ahora le pertenece a un tipo llamado William Thompson.

-Parece que Yuri Plisetsky se esfumó, ¿Y si se mudó?

-Lo dudo, ama a Rusia.

-Te amaba más a ti.

-¿Quieres parar? Eres algo hiriente.

-Lo siento, es sólo que me pongo un poco en su lugar y…

-¿Quieres que me ponga en el lugar de Phichit? Porque puedo hacerlo.

-Bien, tu ganas, lo lamento, te ayudaré a buscarlo, sólo espero no meterme en más problemas con Phichit.

-¿Has avanzado algo?

-Ya recibe mis regalos, pero sospecho que los dona o regala.

-Sigamos en esto compañero.

\--------------------------------

Estaba frente a su portátil, las llamadas al celular de Yuri ya no funcionaban “El número que usted marcó no existe, favor de verificarlo”, _¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso?_

_No sé qué decir_

Pero mentía, tenía tanto que decir y todo se resumía a lo lamento, pero eso no le merecía Yuri, un simple lo lamento, podría pedirle perdón en 1000 caracteres y aún faltarían, pero no sólo quería pedirle una disculpa, quería hacerle saber que aún lo amaba, que su amor no tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho.

Le dio enviar sin esperar respuesta, era un mensaje idiota, ni siquiera supo por qué demonios lo había enviado sin tener nada de contexto.

-Gracias al cielo me diste las llaves de tu departamento, temo encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida.

-Ya lo está.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Chris llegando hasta él con un café y mirando la pantalla de su portátil.

-Le envié un email.

-Es un avance, esperemos lo responda ¿Qué le pusiste?

- _“No sé qué decir”_

-Inspirador.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Estar bien todo el tiempo, parecer como si no te doliera.

-Muero por dentro todos los días sin Phichit, pero mostrarlo al mundo no hará que eso cambie, sé lo que hice, sé que fue mi culpa y me siento miserable todos los días, trato de remediarlo diariamente visitándolo, enviándole cada cosa que se me ocurra hasta que él me acepte o hasta que me diga basta, entonces, tal vez sea visible mi dolor.

-Acepto que fue mi culpa, y me siento miserable todo el tiempo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él y sé que aún no he hecho lo suficiente para ganarme su perdón.

-Sólo hay dos respuestas, sí y no, el no ya lo conseguiste ahora falta el sí.

-Ni siquiera quiere hablarme.

-Ponte en su lugar, Otabek.

-Cada vez que lo hago me doy menos esperanzas.

-Sólo sigue intentando, te daré algunos consejos.

-De acuerdo, oye Chris ¿Crees que pueda visitar a Phichit? Necesito saber si él puede decirme algo.

-No le veo el problema, sólo espero que te abra.

\-------------------------------

-Es la tercera vez que vienes Otabek y la respuesta es la misma, Yuri no quiere que sepas donde está ahora y lo lamento, no romperé esa promesa.

-Phichit…

-Lo sé, lo siento Otabek, de verdad, además, jamás debí decirte nada de lo que dije, lo del matrimonio y que estaban locos.

-Eso no…

-Sabes que planté algo en tu mente, no me mientas, lo sabes.

-Puedes compensarlo diciéndome donde está Yuri.

-Él no quiere verte, cuando yo sienta que está listo te llamaré, sólo no sigas insistiendo Otabek, me parte el alma.

-De acuerdo, sólo diré que tú no fuiste el culpable de lo sucedió, sólo sucedió.

\---------------------------------

-¿Me odia?

-Tal vez, sólo un poco ¿Tiene razón?- preguntaba Víktor frente a Otabek, estaban en una cafetería cerca de la casa del kazajo quien en esas semanas había perdido peso.

-La tiene, soy un cretino.

-¿Sabes, Otabek? Quiero golpear muy duro tu perfecto rostro, pero ¿Sabes qué me detiene? Mi raciocinio, sé que tú no eres el único culpable de esto, fueron los dos, los dos son culpables de su miseria, Yuri te arrastró a su caótica y exagerada boda y tú sólo dijiste “haz lo que quieras” restándole importancia a la boda y al final, cuando ya no te gustó, lo mandaste al carajo.

-Lo único que escuché fue la parte donde yo fui el culpable.

-Y por eso es que estás en ésta situación, no te digo que culpes a Yuri, tienes que ganar su perdón, pero debes saber que él te orilló a lo que hiciste, no fue una buena reacción al desastre pero ya está hecho.

-Nadie quiere decirme nada, ni siquiera Jean, lo he buscado y está molesto conmigo.

-Está molesto con todos, su doble vida lo está matando.

-¿Doble vida?

-Te contaré una triste historia sólo para distraerte.

\------------------------------

Navidad y año nuevo habían sido un desastre, había viajado a Kazajistán para visitar la tumba de sus padres, había llevado a Chris quien seguía igual de culpable que él y arrepentido.

Volver a Rusia nunca había sido tan doloroso, aunque con la ayuda de Víktor, había mejorado un poco, aún recordaba lo que le había hecho poner una sonrisa.

-Búscalo en su oficina, sigue aquí.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando en ninguna ocasión lo vio, llegaba temprano para verlo entrar y nada, se iba demasiado tarde para verlo salir y nada, no había señales de él.

Enviaba todo lo posible a esa oficina, peluches, cartas, chocolates, rosas y demás, todos los días llegaba con un ramo de flores pero esas terminaban en el parque o en la puerta de una casa, jamás eran recibidas.

Pero eso no era lo peor, los vigilantes no lo dejaban entrar al edificio, la primera vez había forcejado con ellos, pero Sala intervino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Yuri, Sala.

-Él no está aquí, no hay nada aquí para ti, Otabek- decía la joven con un deje de molestia.

-¿Dónde está?- susurró Otabek rompiendo la voz, estaba a punto de llorar, la primera lágrima que derramaría después de todo ese tiempo.

-No está aquí, tienes prohibido pasar Otabek, no hagas que llame a seguridad de nuevo- se despidió la joven dejándolo fuera, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que Yuri lo había sacado de su vida, por fin lo entendía.

Llegó a su casa para escribir una nueva carta, porque le dolía, y si debía darle lastima a Yuri para que lo perdonara, lo haría.

_Yuri, ya no sé qué más decirte o escribirte, no sé dónde estás, ahora puedes decir que tienes verdaderos amigos, no me han dado tu dirección ni señales de ti._

_Perdóname, sé que lo he dicho miles de veces, pero ahora es diferente, nunca pensé que el miedo me hiciera perder a la persona que más amo en la tierra._

_No lo pensé, hasta ahora, que despierto solo, que no tengo quien me dé los buenos días o las buenas noches, extraño tu calor a mi lado, tu sonrisa, tu risa, tu cabello._

_Soy un completo idiota, quizá jamás valoré lo que tenía a mi lado, y ahora es demasiado tarde, arruiné tu sueño, Yuri, lo arruiné…_

\-------------------------------

-Estás muy delgado.

-No hablaremos de eso, Chris, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tal la última sesión con la terapeuta?

-Bien, decidimos no vernos en dos semanas y pensar en ese tiempo si queremos rescatar lo nuestro.

-¿Y?

-Es obvio que yo no propuse eso, yo sé que quiero estar con Phichit, es sólo que al parecer él sí necesita pensar las cosas, saber si puede volver a confiar en mí.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy? Además de ir a la oficina de Yuri.

-Algo diferente, le pagué a un tipo para que entrara al lugar- dijo Otabek entre dientes.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? bien, olvídalo entiendo lo desesperado que estás.

-Dice que su oficina está vacía, sólo Sala está operando el lugar, Yuri no está ahí.

-Pero sigue aquí en Moscú, estoy seguro si no Phichit viajaría para visitarlo, ¿Has hablado con Víktor?

-No, lo evito, sabes que es como un padre para Yuri, entiendo su posición.

-¿Y Yuuri?

-Me destrozaría, Chris.

-Tienes razón, Yuuri te mataría.

\----------------------------

Lo cierto era que no se sentía mal estar tanto tiempo solo, Chris se había reconciliado con Phichit y eso le alegraba, entendía que ahora pasaría todo el tiempo posible con su esposo.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirse de su vida, de no saber nada de Yuri y sufrir cada día viendo que sus emails y cartas no eran respondidos, lo había perdido.

Y si la primera vez del llanto le había sorprendido, ahora ya no era novedad, era algo que debía hacer en su día a día, despertar, ver su cama vacía, su olor estaba impregnado en la almohada y temía que el día que ya no estuviera ahí era porque al fin Yuri había desaparecido.

En una de sus últimas cartas le había escrito que ni siquiera esperaba que lo volviese a amar, que sólo quería ser su amigo, pero _¿A quién engañaba?_ Ser su amigo solamente destrozaría lo que quedaba de él, lo amaba y sentía tanto lo que le había hecho.

Pero no iba a dejarse caer, no podía hacerlo, tenía que seguir de pie para seguir luchando por Yuri, haría lo que fuese, pero primero, debía comer algo, estaba demasiado delgado.

Así que se vistió y salió de su departamento pero rumbo a otro lugar, desayunaría y después volvería para hablar con Sala y si tenía que amenazarla, lo haría.

Fue a uno de los lugares favoritos de ambos, hacía tanto que no iba ese lugar, la mesera que siempre le guiñaba el ojo ésta vez no lo hizo, parecía mirarlo casi con terror o lastima, al parecer no lucía muy bien.

-¿Agua, café o té?

-Café está bien y unos huevos benedictinos con aguacate.

-Claro ¿Algo más?

-Sólo eso, gracias.

-¿Espera a alguien? Para colocar los cubiertos y las copas.

-No- era el no más doloroso hasta el momento, la mesera salió de su vista sólo para volver con café y un poco de pan francés.

Desayunó mientras buscaba el teléfono de Sala y leía unos mensajes de Chris, pagó la cuenta pero aún no estaba listo para salir e ir hacia donde no estaba Yuri.

De pronto escuchó un par de copas caerse, y ahí estaba Yuuri, no el que esperaba pero el sabría mucho más que los demás y aguantaría si lo golpeaba.

-Yuuri, espera…

\-----------------------------

Sabía que un hospital no era un lugar para que él y Yuri se arreglaran, era un día especial para Víktor y Yuuri, no debía arruinarlo así que le pidió a Chris que le dijera al ruso que lo llamara a pesar de no responderle, necesitaba escucharlo.

Salió de ese lugar directo a la oficina de Yuri, hablaría con Sala, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Yuri, ahora no era el momento de molestar a los chicos.

-¿Sala?

-¿Otabek? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Estoy abajo, necesito hablarte, es urgente.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Es sobre Yuri?

-Sí- mintió el kazajo recibiendo el corte de llamada de la italiana quien bajabó a prisa las escaleras.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Yuri? ¿Está bien? ¿Él…

-No lo sé, no lo he visto en meses Sala, por eso estoy aquí- la joven pasó de la angustia a la furia girándose con la intención de regresar al edificio.

-Sala, por favor, ya no puedo más, me está matando, sé que hice mal y si él no está sufriendo como yo sólo dímelo y me iré, dime que él está bien y que no me extraña y te juro que no volveré por aquí.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-No lo sé Sala ¡Por qué no sé nada de él! nadie me dice nada, ni siquiera sus amigos que también eran míos, sé que lo arruiné, lo abandoné pero todos cometemos errores, unos garrafales tal vez, pero soy humano, Sala, me equivoqué, lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a saber dónde está.

Otabek estaba abatido, un par de lágrimas adornaron su rostro haciendo que Sala se quebrara, no podía mentirle a ese hombre y sabía que Yuri estaba mal, también sufría.

-Te ayudaré, tengo que ir a firmar unas cosas a Barcelona, pero lo enviaré a él, por lo que sé, ustedes se conocieron allá ¿No es así?

-Sí, sí, Sala.

-Bien, será en un par de semanas, sólo no lo arruines ésta vez- el kazajo sonrió por primera vez en meses, abrazó a la morena haciendo que sonriera, sólo esperaba que Yuri lo perdonara.

\------------------------------

Sala le había confirmado que Yuri iría, sentía como su estómago se retorcía ante la idea, ni siquiera había comido.

Había llegado un día antes, estaba algo paranoico pero no importaba, quizá lo vería, lo único que deseaba era eso, volver a verlo.

Fue hasta ese lugar tan especial para ambos, un lugar que hacía tiempo no visitaban juntos, sabía que se día llegaba a Barcelona, si Yuri se presentaba en ese lugar era porque aún no lo olvidaba, si no iba, se regresaría derrotado con el nuevo anillo que había comprado esa mañana, sólo esperaba…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por sus lecturas.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


End file.
